


The Blight

by EmpressNoire



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressNoire/pseuds/EmpressNoire
Summary: What if the man you love kills your family, your King and the Grey Wardens? Would you spare him?





	1. The Ball

Korlia was bored. Another ball in Denerim she was forced to attend to find a husband. Thankfully, only her Father Teryn Bryce Cousland was with her. He never forced her to dance with the young, Noblemen vying for her attention. At twenty-four it was almost scandalous she hadn’t found a suitor. Her Father was one of only two Teryn’s in Ferelden’s social class. Her lineage went back centuries while the other Teryn was elevated just twenty-five years prior.

Korlia watched Teryn Loghain noticing he appeared just as bored as she was. Sure, he was close to her Father’s age, but he was a very handsome man. Since she was little, Korlia had always snuck out of her room to listen to Logain share stories of how he helped King Maric take back his throne from the Orlesians. Korlia knew Teryn Loghain wasn’t overly fond of the new King, Maric’s son, Cailan. Loghain’s daughter had married Cailan, and always looked irritated with the King. Loghain wasn’t a man to suffer fools and it must be difficult to have Cailan as a son-in-law.

Loghain sipped his wine and casually gave a sidelong glance to where he felt someone watching him. He kept his face neutral even though he wanted to smile. The Cousland girl was staring at him, again. The Teryn knew she’d had a crush on him for years. Once she’d come of age, Loghain had interacted with her more frequently. While normally a bold girl, with a sharp tongue and sharper wit, she would blush, and sometimes stammer if he spoke with her.

Loghain knew she rebuffed other men in favor of admiring him from afar. When they had sparred at her families estate Loghain saw her other side. Korlia was a skilled combatant, and fiercely competitive. She reminded the Teryn of the former Queen. Except Korlia was even more beautiful than the woman he’d loved in his youth. Jet hair, emerald eyes and a figure to tempt any man. Loghain may be jaded, but even he thought about what the Cousland girl would be like in bed. Even if she was frigid, it mattered not, Korlia was the key to Loghain’s plans.

For the past five years he’d tolerated King Cailan for his daughters’ sake. But, Anora was barren. That meant Loghain would never see his bloodline on Ferelden’s throne. Sure, Cailan could try to have a bastard with a surrogate, but Anora would spit nails if the King went that route. So, being a loyal servant to the throne, Loghain had come up with a reasonable solution. He’d take a wife, sire a child and they would be made Cailan and Anora’s heir. It would be such a tragedy when Cailan died in an accident after Loghain had a child. Loghain would become regent until the child came of age. Tonight, the plan would start to fall into place. If he could get Bryce Cousland to agree.

The downside to this plan was Cailan’s notion of appearing unbiased. He demanded that all noble girls be given an opportunity to be presented. Loghain agreed but knew Korlia was the only one he would accept. Her family lineage would cement Teryn Mac Tir’s legitimacy as a noble. Since the Couslands were the only nobles with royalty on both sides of the family. That and Bryce was the only other Teryn in Ferelden.

Hopefully, Korlia would force her Father to present her to Loghain. If not, Loghain would seduce her, and then Teryn Cousland would have to marry his daughter off lest her reputation be ruined. Either way, tonight would put Ferelden on the path to having a strong ruler, instead of Maric’s unruly brat.

“Do try to at least smile, Korlia. You know your Mother will be upset if one of her cronies said you wore sour expression this evening.” Bryce Cousland gently said. “But, don’t worry. You can stay next to me all night, I won’t force you to dance with any of these fops.”

Korlia gave her a smirk and replied, “Thank you, Father. Also, thank you for letting me get a new dress. I hate those pale colors Mother insists I wear. To make me look soft as she puts it.”

“I’m supposed to say that’s how nice girls look, but I have to say you look stunning in the red. Your Mother will be furious, but you are the most beautiful woman here, Korlia. We should get you more gowns before we leave. Jewel tones look so fetching against your skin.” Bryce patted his child on the hand and gave her an indulgent smile.

Korlia smiled back and thanked the Maker for such a wonderful Father. “Now that I know I am stunning maybe you could tell me, why is this ball so important, and why isn’t the King here yet?”

Bryce cast a quick glance around before lowering his voice, “Some big announcement. I think it has to do with Anora not having a child. Cailan may be announcing his heir, or something.”

“Hmmm, I wonder if he has a bastard he is presenting tonight.” Korlia mused.

“Daughter, please don’t speak that way! Your Mother blames me for your un lady-like language. Besides, that’s an insult to the Queen. Maker, please don’t say that in front of anyone else.” Bryce was smiling so the rebuke lost its effect.

Music sounded announcing the King and Queen’s arrival to the festivities. Anora looked as stoic as ever, and Cailan’s smile was a bit strained. Korlia had seen those expressions many times before. It was rumored Anora was easily annoyed by her immature husband. King Cailan loved parties, jokes and talked about battle as if it were something fun. Korlia didn’t think she’d like being married to such a frivolous young man.

Hush blanketed the room as Cailan stepped forward to speak, “Lords and Ladies, welcome to tonight’s ball. I know everyone expects a big announcement, so let’s get to it! Sadly, the Queen and I aren’t able to conceive an heir. So, we have had to find a remedy to keep Ferelden’s independence secure.”

Korlia and her Father exchanged a look and nearly burst out laughing before Cailan finished speaking, “I am happy to announce Teryn Loghain is going to be looking for a bride. The children he and his new wife sire will be made heir to the throne! If any eligible girl or their parents are interested please come speak with me and I will let the Teryn know. Now, let’s get this party started!”

Everyone was stunned. It was well known Teryn Loghain was set against ever marrying again. Korlia was elated. This was her chance. No one else interested her and she had resigned herself to being single. Now that Loghain wanted a wife, Korlia would do anything to be that woman.

Grabbing her Father, she whispered frantically, “Father, I want you to speak with Cailan!”

“Korlia, are you sure? Loghain is nearly my age.” Bryce was hesitant to let his daughter make a rash decision.

Turning a pleading look to her parent she spoke softly, “If you want the real truth as to why I reject every advance, it is because of Teryn Mac Tir. I have been in love with him since I turned eighteen. Please, you know I wouldn’t ask this on a whim! Talk to the King before someone else does!”

Bryce sighed, but nodded. He knew once his daughter set her sights on something, nothing less would satisfy. As luck would have it, Bryce was the first noble to come forward. Cailan looked thrilled as Korlia watched anxiously.

Bryce followed Cailan over to Loghain and engaged him in conversation. Korlia watched, eyes transfixed on the scene. At one point, Loghain looked over at Bryce’s daughter and Korlia blushed under his intense gaze. Loghain said a few words, and Bryce nodded. With that Korlia’s father returned to her side.

“It is done, child. Loghain asks that you meet him in the gazebo covered in roses. Go first and he will be out in a few minutes.” The Teryn sounded worried, “You are certain aren’t you? There is no going back, Korlia.”

Hugging her dad, Korlia spoke reverently, “I am very sure. Thank you, so much!”

With a watery gaze, Bryce Cousland watched his only daughter race outside. His wife would be furious, but he couldn’t say no to Korlia. If marrying a man so much older made his child happy, then so be it. Teryn Loghain was an honorable man, and loyal to Ferelden. The Cousland line would once again be royal. Sighing he turned and went to talk to Arl Howe, one of his closest friends.


	2. The Proposal

Korlia hurried to the secluded Gazebo to give herself time to slow the racing of her heart. She heard footsteps softly approaching and willed her hands to stop shaking. She turned around and found an unpleasant surprise.

“Vaughan Kendells, what brings you here?” Korlia said in an icy tone.

The Arl of Denerims’ son stepped into Korlia’s personal space and leered, “Why you of course. I have waited for years to get you alone. You and your snobbish attitude, always avoiding the rest of us. I plan on deflowering you tonight. I know you won’t scream for how it would look. Once I’ve had you, your Father will have to agree to our marriage or risk his only daughter being branded a whore.”

Korlia narrowed her eyes in rage before hissing, “Get away from me, you bastard! If you dare touch me, your life is forfeit.”

Sneering at Korlia’s words, Vaughan grabbed her and slapped a hand over her mouth. Korlia fought, but without weapons, and in a ball gown she was no match for the would-be rapist. Still she scratched, tried to kick and bite to get free. Vaughan just backed her into the railing and started yanking at the top of her gown. Korlia managed to deeply scratch Vaughan’s neck. Hissing in pain the abuser back handed his conquest. Korlia was nearly knocked out and she felt the side of her lip split open. She felt her dress tear, but before she could scream for help, a figured appeared behind Vaughan.

“I’d remove your hands from Lady Cousland before I teach you a lesson whelp.” Loghain’s voice wasn’t raised, but the tone was deadly.

Vaughan turned and began trying to twist things around, “My Lord, this is a favorite game of Korlia’s. I follow her outside and pretend to overpower her for a kiss. She’s a saucy minx.”

Loghain stepped closer and spoke again, “Considering I’ve never seen her walk outside during a ball, and considering she was meeting me I find your lies to be pathetic and cowardly. Now run, and if you breath a word against her Ladyship I will kill you!”

The Arl’s son didn’t need to be told twice to leave. Korlia sagged in relief. If Loghain had been delayed, she would’ve been raped. While not a delicate flower, Korlia was still visibly upset. Loghain gently guided her to sit on the bench and knelt in front of her.

“Are you hurt anywhere besides your mouth, my Lady?” Loghain sounded warm and gentle as he dabbed her wound with his handkerchief.

Korlia looked up and gave him a wane smile, “Just my pride, my Lord. Oh, and I guess my gown is ripped. That’s going to create a stir when we go back inside.”

Loghain chuckled, “Well, I think we can find a way to sneak you in a back door. Are you certain you’re ok?”

“Just shaken. Thank the Maker you came along when you did. He wanted to force me into marrying him. Vaughan figured raping me would be the easiest way to do that.” Korlia flushed at the admission.

“He will be dealt with, Korlia. Reprobates like that, don’t belong at court.” The Teryn stood and sat next to Lady Cousland. “Tell me the truth Korlia. Who’s idea was it for your Father to approach Cailan?”

Korlia blushed further, and her voice trembled, “It, it was mine. I, I have been attracted to you for some time. I’ve known since I came of age I wouldn’t marry unless it was, well, you. I resigned myself to being an old maid. Then, tonight, it was a dream come true, you were considering marrying again.”

Loghain tilted Korlia’s face up and looked deep into her eyes, “I am pleased to know you aren’t being forced into this. My turn for a confession. I have watched you grow into a beauty beyond compare. Never did I imagine a woman could captivate my attention the way you have. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Maker, yes!” Korlia gasped.

“Korlia, have you ever kissed someone?” Loghain whispered in her ear and eliciting a small moan from his fiancé.

“No, my Lord.” Korlia’s breath hitched.

“Then it is my honor to be the first.” Loghain murmured against her neck.

Loghain gave her a chaste kiss, and nearly smirked at how Korlia shivered in his arms. A true Noble, a beautiful and smart woman and she wanted him. His plan for getting his line installed on Ferelden’s throne was working perfectly.

Loghain pulled back, stood and held out his hand to his future bride. “Come, let’s enter the palace the back way. Your Father has given permission for you to spend the night, so your clothes should be set up in the room next to mine.”

Korlia followed Loghain in a daze. The kiss was unlike anything she could’ve imagined. She felt hot, and cold at the same time. She almost ran into Loghain as he stopped in front of the room prepared for her.

“Why don’t you relax in a bath while I get a late supper sent up. I would like to speak with you about our engagement before we retire.” The Teryn caressed his fiancé’s cheek as he turned to leave.

Bryce Cousland was worried. It had been too long since Loghain had gone to meet with Korlia. Surely Loghain wouldn’t take advantage of her inexperience. His concern for Korlia grew further when Loghain appeared without his daughter.

Bryce tensed as Loghain walked to him, “Teryn Cousland, I apologize for being away so long. There was, an incident in the garden.”

“Is Korlia hurt?” Bryce was ready to rip someone apart.

“She is just shaken. One of the younger Nobles assumed he could lay a hand on your daughter without reprisal. I arrived before things got out of hand, but Korlia is resting upstairs. With your leave, I have sent servants to get her clothes from your estate. Her dress was torn, and I felt it unwise that she enter the ball looking so disheveled. When Korlia wakes, I can take you to see her.” Loghain kept his voice low incase someone was trying eavesdrop.

“Thank you, Loghain, for protecting her. For all her strength, and intelligence Korlia is completely innocent. Just let her sleep tonight. I’ll be by in the morning to formalize the engagement.” Bryce sighed and went to bid goodnight to the King.

Loghain turned and told a servant to take supper and several bottles of wine to Korlia’s room. When Teryn Cousland was gone, he was ready to seduce the beautiful, virgin upstairs. He just needed to speak with Cailan regarding the Arl of Denerim’s son.

Loghain took Cailan aside as Bryce was leaving, “Cailan, I need a word.”

The King knew from Loghain’s face, the man was furious. “Loghain, what happened? Did Bryce’s daughter reject you?”

“No. Vaughan Kendells followed Korlia outside and was attacking her when I arrived. If I had been delayed Korlia would’ve been raped. A man like that doesn’t belong at court. Either deal with him or I will kill him myself!”

“Holy Maker! He’ll be thrown in the dungeon immediately! I’m so sorry that happened. Please, if she needs anything let me know.” Cailan was shocked one of his noble’s would be so callous.

“She is resting in the room next to mine. I trust there is no issue with her staying the night?” Loghain stared at his son-in-law, daring him to object.

“Not at all! Give her my regards, and congratulations on your engagement.” Cailan grimaced as the Teryn stormed off and went to deal with the Kendells boy.

Korlia had just climbed out of a soothing bath when she heard her bedroom door open. Peeking around the changing screen she saw a servant setting up a meal in front of the fire. They slipped out after finishing. After drying off, Korlia grabbed the healing tonic left for her, and dabbed some on her lip. It healed, and she sighed now that the pain was gone. Her torn dress was also gone so she looked around for something else to wear.

Korlia noticed a maid had laid out an interesting outfit. It was a black lace gown, slit up one side to her upper thigh. It had delicate straps and was obscenely low cut. There was a robe, long sleeved, but totally sheer. Biting her lip, Korlia decided to be bold. It felt good when she put it on. The material was so soft against her skin. Korlia combed out her long hair and put a touch of rouge on her lips. Her eyes were still outlined in coal from earlier in the evening. Before she could second guess her fashion choices, her door opened again.

“Korlia? Are you here, sweetheart?” Loghain softly called out.

“One moment, my Lord.” She called.

Taking a deep breath, Korlia stepped out from behind the screen. The look on Teryn Mac Tir’s face caused her steps to faulter. He stalked toward Korlia like he was a predator and she was prey.

“Blessed Andraste, you are a vision.” Loghain’s eyes were roving all over the innocent.

Korlia knew she was crimson and stuttered out her thanks. Loghain took her hand and led her to the supper. Before he spoke he handed her a glass of wine and sat on the rug. Reaching up he helped her into his lap. Korlia didn’t know where to look. The Teryn had on a red silk robe and appeared to be naked underneath. She took a large sip of her wine to avoid speaking while flustered.

“Korlia, you are so beautiful. Don’t be shy, I just want to have a nice meal and get to know you better.” Loghain used a tone that made Korlia shudder against him.

The Teryn was cautious with how he dealt with the virgin. After a few minutes, Korlia relaxed and started conversing more naturally. Loghain kept her goblet topped up with the wine. He wanted her tipsy, but not drunk. It wasn’t long before a rosy flush touched her cheeks and she relaxed completely against him. Loghain set the food aside and wrapped his arms around the blushing virgin.

“Korlia, before I retire, may I give you a proper kiss?” He purred in her ear.

Korlia felt her whole body react to Loghain’s tone. “I want to, my Lord, but I don’t know how.”

The Teryn caressed her back and whispered, “I’ll teach you, my Lady. Just relax and let me guide you.”

Loghain started the kiss slowly. Subtly tilting her head and gently probing her lips seeking entry with his tongue. Korlia sighed and opened her mouth. The kiss turned heated almost instantly. Loghain took the opportunity to untie her sheer robe to stroke her silky skin. Breaking apart, the innocent moaned, and he continued exploring her neck and ear with his lips. She was glorious in her in her budding passion.

Korlia was trying to stay in control, but Loghain was making her feel so good. She couldn’t summon the will to stop him from removing her robe and gently touching her cleavage. She knew she should stop, but she had dreamed of being with the Teryn for so many years she wanted to let go completely.

Loghain gripped Korlia’s chin and waited for her to look at him. “My beloved, please, let me take you to bed. I swear I will have us marry in secret tomorrow, but I need you now.”

“As you wish, Sir.” Korlia whispered.

Loghain carried her to the bed and crawled on top of her. “I will bring you pleasure like you’ve never dreamed of feeling and then I shall make you mine.”

The Teryn smirked at how responsive his bride was. Her moans became whimpers that turned into cries of bliss. Only when Korlia was a writhing mass of want did Loghain move to take his prize.

“This will hurt, my love. But only for a moment. Hold onto me.” Loghain murmured just before claiming Korlia’s lips in a deep kiss.

The Teryn moaned as he felt his bride’s tight heat around him. She stiffened as he deflowered her and dug her nails into his shoulders. The slight pain spurred Loghain on. It took a few moments before Korlia’s body started to respond. As she melted under Loghain, he thrust harder. When she finally crested, Loghain emptied himself deep inside Korlia. He had never felt so alive. Loghain knew he’d chosen the right woman. She was more than a way to remove Cailan from power, Korlia would be the perfect wife. A lady in public and a wildcat in the bedroom.

Rolling off Korlia, he pulled the beauty into his arms and smiled, “Korlia, my lovely bride. You are magnificent. We shall have an heir, soon. I know it. Rest now, sweetheart, tomorrow will be busy.”

Korlia sighed and snuggled against her fiancé’s chest, “I love you. I promise I’ll be a good wife.”

Loghain tightened his hold on the exhausted girl. He felt her drop off to sleep and he nearly laughed with glee. This was almost too easy. Just one more barrier to knock down in the morning. Teryn Cousland needed to give his consent and then Loghain was home free. Of course, bedding the Teryn’s daughter made it impossible for Bryce to reject the hasty marriage. Teryn Mac Tir drifted off plots swirling in his head.


	3. Wedding Plans

For once, Teryn Mac Tir didn’t wake with the dawn. Coming around slowly, he smiled when he realized he was spooning his bride. He needed to get up, however. Facing Korlia’s Father would be taxing, and he wanted to be fully awake for it. Loghain slipped out and left Korlia sleeping. He’d send up breakfast, and a maid to help her dress. 

The King sat across from Teryn Cousland and prepared for an uncomfortable conversation. Cailan had hoped Loghain would be there to explain his desire to marry Bryce’s daughter far sooner than expected. The King could only stall for a short time, so he was forced to speak.

“Bryce, I know how protective you are of Korlia. You and Eleanor have done a wonderful job raising her, and her reputation is without blemish.” Cailan gave a sigh of relief when his Father-in-law entered before he had to ask Bryce to marry his daughter off in secret. “Ah, Loghain, I was just starting to speak with Bryce regarding the length of time for your engagement. I’ll let you take over.”

Loghain wanted to throttle the King but gave his friend a charming smile instead. “I’ll get to the point, Bryce. I have no desire to go through a formal courting period, then an engagement, before marrying Korlia. I dislike such pomp and ceremony, and I suspect your daughter isn’t a fan of them either. I want to marry Korlia, tonight. We can have a formal, Chantry wedding in a few months. But, it is important that Cailan and Anora have an heir as soon as possible.”

“Is that the only reason you wish to marry Lia today? I won’t have my daughter treated as breeding stock Loghain. She deserves better.” Teryn Cousland was close to walking out and taking his daughter back to their Highever estate. 

“I meant no offense, Bryce! I’m not good with words, as you well know. I apologize for my crassness.” Loghain looked down and sighed. 

“Loghain, what’s the real reason? I feel like there is something you’re holding back.” Bryce was willing to listen if his friend needed to talk.

“Since Korlia has come of age, I have admired her. I never thought to take another wife, but your daughter caught my eye. Given our age difference, and that you’re a good friend, I put any thought of courting Korlia out of my mind.” Loghain met his friend’s eyes, “Even without Cailan and Anora needing an heir, I’ve been thinking of asking your permission to marry Korlia. She has avoided courting, and the longer Korlia has remained single, the more I’ve wanted her as my wife. Your daughter isn’t just beautiful. She is smart, talented in combat, and I’ve enjoyed getting to know her over the years. I feel like I’ve been courting her, even if it is only one sided. I was shocked that you approached Cailan, about me taking Korlia as my wife, but very happy.”

Bryce cleared his throat and spoke, “I had no idea you fancied my daughter. Thank you, for being a gentleman all these years. My daughter told me she’s been in love with you since she was presented at court. You’re not wrong, Korlia wouldn’t have the patience for all the courting and engagement rituals. I also understand your desire for a hasty marriage. You two have had strong feelings for years, but each of you thought you’d never end up together. I see no reason to make both of you wait. My wife is going to kill me, but I agree. Eleanor will have to be satisfied with planning a formal wedding without all the unnecessary rituals.”

“Thank you, my friend! I adore Korlia, and I will cherish her everyday for the rest of my life.” Loghain wore a genuine grin and shook Bryce’s hand. 

King Cailan was relieved with how smoothly everything was proceeding. The three men chatted while a servant went to fetch the bride.

“Good morning, daughter! We need to go shopping. You have a big night tonight, getting married and all.” Bryce laughed as Korlia squealed in delight and threw herself into her Father’s arms.

“Thank you, Father! This is the happiest day of my life!” Korlia’s eyes glistened with tears of joy.

The King and came over to the excited bride, “Congratulations! It will be my honor to preside over your wedding tonight.”

Korlia dropped into a formal curtsy embarrassed at forgetting protocol in front of the King. “My apologies, Sire! Please forgive my unbecoming behavior, I meant no disrespect.”

“Lia, call me Cailan! No need to be so formal. We are going to be family.” Cailan pulled the startled girl into a tight hug.

Korlia blushed when the King winked after releasing her. Loghain wore a tight smile and seethed. He knew what Cailan’s look meant. His son-in-law looked like that when he was thinking of pursuing a new conquest. Loghain would kill the King before he’d let Korlia be seduced. Cailan had charmed many virtuous ladies into bed, and Loghain vowed to himself his wife wouldn’t be one of them. 

“Korlia, the seamstress in the market should have several dresses for you to look at. Anyone of them will be perfect for tonight. I have your ring, but not jewelry. I’m sorry, sweetheart, I will order you some gems for the Chantry service. I must leave but I shall see you at our wedding.” Loghain kissed his bride’s cheek and exited.

“Well, looks like I get to buy some fancy bobbles for you, Pup. Come, let’s leave the King in peace. Thank you, Sire. We are honored by your hospitality and shall see you tonight.” Bryce led Korlia out to get her wedding attire.

Neither Cousland noticed a man following them. It was an Antivan Crow, who worked exclusively for Teryn Mac Tir. This was a long-term assignment, and the Crow looked forward to earning his title of King killer from the ancient order of assassins. Today though, he followed the gorgeous woman and would buy anything she showed an interest in. His boss wanted to spoil his bride, which the Crow could understand.

Closely observing Korlia, the Crow, named Zevran, knew Loghain had taken her innocence the previous evening. The blond elf smirked. The girl’s father was oblivious. Korlia may be good at hiding her indiscretion, but Zevran could see the twinkle in her eyes that only a freshly deflowered girl could hold.  
It was a beautiful day, and the Crow was glad to have such an easy assignment. He nearly gave himself away as he balked when the girl dragged her father into the Master weapons smith’s shop. Zevran casually stepped into the shop and looked over the throwing knife display while listening to Korlia.

“Father, look! A bow, made of iron wood. Hand carved by the Dalish, it’s incredible! Oh, and matching daggers with dragon bone handles. What an amazing set of weapons, and just look at the sheaths to match. Father, don’t buy me gems! May I have these instead?” Korlia was putting on her best pleading look.

Bryce Cousland sighed and ran a hand over his forehead, “Maker, I hope Loghain knows what he’s gotten himself into. Lia, child, I am NOT buying you weapons to wear at your wedding.”

Korlia pouted and tried again, “But, Father, even you said I could use a new bow.”

Bryce chuckled and pulled his daughter toward the exit, “If they are available when your Chantry ceremony is held, I’ll get them as a gift. That’s my final word, Lia.”

“Yes, Father.” The bride cast one last longing look at the weapons and followed her Father outside.

Zevran was highly amused. It would be fun to seduce this girl once she was crowned Queen. He purchased the weapons so Loghain could gift them to the bride. Then returned to his shadowing of the girl.

Pulling up his cowl, Zevran stepped into the dress shop just in time to see Korlia step out in a stunning royal blue gown. It had silver embroidery, and unless Zevran was mistaken, diamonds and sapphires sewn into the corset part of the dress. She was magnificent. He wasn’t surprised when she told her Father this was her wedding dress. The Father said he’d go pick out a matching jewelry set and left the girl to chose her wedding bed lingerie.

Zevran was tempted to interject his opinion on which nighty to get but thought better of it. Loghain would be furious if he revealed himself. As soon as the girl was finished getting stockings, shoes, and the red nightgown she left. The Crow purchased the other ball gowns, and matching accessories. He also picked out some very naughty bed clothes he would love to see Korlia wear. The wait for taking her to bed would be well worth the risk. 

Having gotten the things his Master requested, Zevran detoured to the local brothel. He chose a dark-haired beauty with light eyes. Pretended she was Korlia. Just watching her closely for one day had lit a fire in his blood. 

Loghain returned to the palace mid-afternoon. He was tired having spent all morning over seeing the setting up of the little cottage for his honeymoon. His personal Crow had left the items his fiancé had looked at, and Loghain smiled. The weapons were exquisite and would suit his bride well. He thanked the Maker the woman he needed wasn’t a pasty, bore. Korlia was fiery, and once trained she would be an excellent lover.

Loghain bathed in cool water and relaxed in front of an open window in just a robe while sipping some wine. A knock at the door jolted him out of his near sleep-like state.  
“Enter.” He growled out. His irritation grew as the King waltzed in and helped himself to some wine. “What do you want, Cailan?”

“Well, it’s about the wedding. The wedding night, more accurately. I would like to invoke my privilege of first night with Korlia.” Cailan looked smug, believing Loghain would just agree. 

“Are you insane? Korlia won’t bed you, willingly. I hope you’re joking, Sire.” The Teryn’s voice was dripping with disdain. 

Cailan tried again, “Look, I want to have a chance at an heir by my blood! Be reasonable, it’s not like what I’m asking isn’t lawful.”

Leveling a cold stare at his daughter’s husband, Loghain answered with a warning in his voice. “You try that Cailan, and I will tell Anora about the whores you visit and the two Mistresses you keep. Besides, with how many women you’ve bedded, and no bastards produced, it seems Anora isn’t the only one unable to have a child.”

The King paled at the thought of his wife finding out how many women he’d cheated on her with. “No, that won’t be necessary. I meant no disrespect, I apologize. I’ll, uh, leave you to your preparations.”

Loghain barely restrained himself from bashing Cailan’s head in as the King fled the room. The Teryn knew he’d have to get rid of Cailan sooner rather than later. The king may have withdrawn this time, but Loghain knew his son-in-law wouldn’t stop until he charmed Korlia into bed. No man would touch her. He cultivated her, took her virginity, and he’d be the only lover she’d ever know. 

“My Lord, will you need my services tonight?” The Crow materialized out of the shadows.

“Tempting, but no. Keep an eye on the King. If he tries to corner my wife, kill him. I trust you would be able to spirit Korlia away from the murder scene?” Loghain turned and faced his personal assassin.

Zevran bowed to hide his smile, “Yes, my Lord. When the time comes, it will appear an Orlesian assassin from the House of Repose killed the King.”

“Excellent! Here, take the night off. Enjoy yourself at the brothel.” Loghain tossed the Crow a bag of gold sovereigns. 

“Thank you, Sire. Have fun with your new bride.” With a leer, Zevran hoped out the window and disappeared.

Loghain shook his head at the dramatic exit. The Crow was a typical Antivan, but a master at getting information, and murder. It was costly to keep Zevran around, but well worth it. Soon the Teryn would be King, and have a ravishing Queen ruling beside him. Smiling, Loghain started to dress for his marriage.


	4. The Ceremony

Bryce Cousland waited in his daughter’s room, while the maids finished dressing her. Even though Korlia and Loghain were getting married, there was still a formal ball being held. Teryn Cousland’s wife had arrived unexpectedly after the two had returned from shopping. Bryce’s wife had been less than pleased with the turn of events. But, she knew only too well how stubborn Korlia was. At least Eleanor wouldn’t have to worry about another year going by with her daughter rejecting every eligible bachelor. 

The door to Korlia’s room opened and in stepped the Teryna, looking beautiful, as always. “Bryce, why isn’t that girl dressed yet? It’s terribly rude to keep the King waiting. Korlia, hurry up, child!”

“Yes, Mother. Just finishing my hair.” Korlia let out an exasperated sigh and was glad in just under an hour she’d be free from her Mother’s constant nitpicking.

When the bride came into view, both parents gasped. Korlia looked regal. The dress was daring but would be just perfect when Loghain’s and Korlia’s engagement was announced. Eleanor’s eyes glazed with tears seeing the woman she’d always hoped her daughter would become. Secret marriage aside, for once the Teryna was pleased with the turn of events. She would have another grandchild, soon. One that would become ruler of Ferelden. 

Waiting for the maids to exit the room, Korlia then spoke, “I wish we could just be presented as husband and wife.”

“Lia, that would make people think Loghain had gotten you with child, and the King’s announcement last night was just a cover. Just play along, please.” Eleanor sounded irritated at her brash daughter. “You look ravishing though. I adore the blue on you. Your father got you the perfect jewelry. I am happy for you, daughter. I love you and am so proud of you!”

Korlia nearly ruined her makeup as tears threatened to run down her face. “Thank you, Mother! I know I put you through a lot since my introduction. I am grateful for both of you! I couldn’t ask for better parents. I pray the Maker will bless me with a marriage like yours.”

The family embraced. Knowing after this night life would be different. Although Loghain’s land were in the south, he and Korlia would live in Denerim most of the time. Teryn Mac Tir was General of Ferelden’s army, so being near the King was a must. Breaking apart the parents escorted their only daughter to the King’s study.

Pausing at the door, Bryce whispered to his child, “Are you sure? Once we go in there you will get married. If there is any doubt, I swear we’ll take you home, Pup.”

“I’ve never been more certain about anything, Father. Thank you, though. I love him, and I know he cares for me.” Korlia gave her parents a wide smile.

Walking into the study, Korlia was a bit surprised the Queen was standing next to the King, and Arl Howe. Still, she only had eyes for her groom. He was dressed in all black, with blue accents. Loghain smiled and held out his hand. Everyone pretended not to see the slight tremble as Korlia moved into position next to Teryn Mac Tir.

The ceremony was very short. The paperwork took twice as long. After about forty-five minutes it was official. Korlia was now Teryna Mac Tir and her children would be heirs to Ferelden’s throne. Loghain would be named Regent King if anything happened to King Cailan. Korlia was confused. She assumed Queen Anora would rule if something tragic happened to Cailan before her and Loghain had a child. No one seemed to question how the document was written, so the bride tried to put it out of her head.

Everyone exited to give the couple a few moments of privacy before their “engagement” was announced.

“You are magnificent, my dear. I will be the envy of every man tonight. I do love you, Korlia. I will spend everyday showing you how much for the rest of my life.” Loghain said in a husky voice.

Korlia felt herself blush and whispered back, “I love you too, my Lord Husband. I will do everything I can to be a good wife and mother.”  
Loghain kept the kiss chaste so it didn’t look like he’d ravished his bride in the King’s office. When they went to find the others, he smirked knowing he would be King in just a short time. He also was proud to show of his girl. Korlia’s attire made her look like a Queen. She was a vision, and the Teryn knew many men would be envious he’d captured the highest prize in the land.

The music announcing the King and Queen had Zevran turning away from his conquest. There were many lonely women he could prey on. The Queen looked happy for a change. King Cailan looked more relaxed than normal. It seemed having solved the question of succession led to everyone calming down. Too bad the King wouldn’t have long to enjoy his peace of mind. Zevran smiled as he sipped his wine. Deciding, when the time came, a dagger through the heart would be the most satisfying way to eliminate Cailan.

“Lords and Ladies, welcome! Last evening the Queen and I made an announcement regarding the stability of Ferelden’s independence. I am please that Teryn Mac Tir has made his choice of bride. I would like to formally announce the Teryn’s engagement to Korlia Cousland.”  
The ballroom broke into applause as Loghain and Korlia walked out to stand next to the King and Queen. Zevran was in awe. If he thought she was desirable before, Korlia looked down right delectable now. Yes, the Crow knew he would have this girl. Slyly glancing around the room, the assassin saw the frustrated looks pass between the younger men. The sexiest woman in Ferelden was now spoken for by the most powerful man who wasn’t the King.

After shaking hands with the royals, Loghain led his bride to the dance floor. They made one turn before the King and Queen joined them. Soon the floor was filled with nobles. Zevran took one of the serving girls and charmed her into going to his room at the Inn. He glanced back and caught one last look at Korlia. She was laughing at something Loghain said and he sighed. What a challenge she would be. The Crow could hardly wait.

Teryn Mac Tir was finally sitting down having some much-needed alcohol. It wouldn’t be long before Bryce and his wife pretended to take Korlia home. Loghain was to wait until a servant came to fetch him. He grinned to himself. Knowing his wife would be putting on a slinky outfit for his pleasure. It wouldn’t be long now as he noticed the couple and Korlia exit the ballroom. Arl Howe came over and sat next to his friend.

“Things seem to be proceeding will, Loghain. Let me know when I need to prepare my part.” The Arl watched the Teryn closely.

“Soon enough, Rendon. Did you know, the King tried to demand first night rights? Cailan is lucky I stayed my hand this afternoon.” Loghain turned his cool gaze on his friend.

The Arl look scandalized, “Those rights haven’t been acted on even when Orlais ruled! Maric would be appalled. Did you tell your daughter about Cailan’s request?”

“Of course not. Even I’m not that vindictive. Anora is shrewish enough as it is. Death is a mercy considering what my daughter would do if she found out how much Cailan sleeps around. Soon, my friend, Ferelden will have the ruler it deserves.” Loghain said in a low voice.

“And, I can take back Highever from that traitor, Bryce. Marrying an Orlesian bitch right after we kick them out.” Arl Howe’s voice was laced with venom.

Loghain raised his glass and saluted his confidant. “To vanquishing our remaining enemies.”

The two men toasted and sat in comfortable silence. About ten minutes later, and servant walked to the Teryn and handed him a note. Loghain smirked and wished his friend a goodnight.

Entering his chambers, Loghain nearly lost his footing. Sitting in the middle of his bed was his bride, wrapped up in a ribbon. He wasn’t aware how fast he stripped out of his wedding suit. He climbed on the bed and traced the ribbon with his fingertips. Korlia’s hands were tied behind her back at the end of the silken tie. It was so erotic, Loghain wasn’t sure he’d keep control. His body was aching with the need to throw his wife down and mark every inch of her milky skin with his hands and teeth. 

“This is very provocative, sweetheart. I won’t go easy on you tonight. I think you look so tasty I need to tie you to the bed and feast on your womanly delights.” Loghain growled in Korlia’s ear as she moaned.

“I am yours, my Lord. Do as you will.” Korlia panted in response.

Loghain did exactly what he said. Although a few doors away from the King’s chambers, Korlia’s cries could still be heard. Cailan let out a frustrated sigh. He wanted Korlia, and he’d have her. Loghain would never know. 

The Teryn thrived on the knowledge every servant, guard and passerby would hear his wife’s ecstasy. He knew she’d be a passionate minx, but she was also a fast learner. It was pure instinct, but Korlia knew how to use her body to bring Loghain to new heights of pleasure. 

The Teryn untied her hands, and she raked her nails down his back. This led to him pounding her with so much force the bed creaked under them. Korlia wrapped her legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust. After a particularly deep series of scratches, Loghain grabbed her hands and forced them above her head. Korlia tried to yank them back, but he just held her down harder. This seemed to excite his bride even more. They crested at the same time, and both yelled much louder than they realized.

Rolling off Korlia, Loghain had a hard time catching his breath. His bride was no better. Leaning over he gave her a slow kiss. She curled into his chest and gave a sleepy sigh.

“You are unbelievable, sweetie. I hope I didn’t hurt your wrists too much.” The Teryn noticed red rings around them.

Giggling she replied, “They’ll be a bit bruised, but I loved the way you held me down.”

“Next time I’ll use leather cuffs. That way my hands will be free to tease you.” Loghain huffed a small laugh as he felt Korlia shudder at his words. “You are perfect, my dear. Sleep now. We leave early for our honeymoon.”

Korlia didn’t hear him as she had already passed out. The Teryn was content. It was a rare thing to have such good luck. Loghain knew he was blessed. A trusting and stupid King. A beautiful bride, who would make an amazing Queen. Three months. In three months, on the night of their Chantry wedding, Loghain would have Zevran strike. No one would suspect him. After all, if Loghain wanted Cailan dead, surely he would do it before he had to marry again.


	5. Interruptions

For two weeks Korlia’s life had been a dream. Loghain was a loving and attentive husband. The cottage was perfect. No servants, no guards, just husband and wife enjoying their solitude. They would spend the days riding, walking in the forest, and sparring. The nights were for passion. Sometimes slow and sensual and sometimes burning hot desire that consumed the Teryn and his bride. 

While having grown up with servants, Korlia did learn how to cook. Nothing extravagant, just simple fair, but Loghain seemed to enjoy the meals. Korlia had received word her parents arrived back at home, safely. The King let Loghain know he could take a full month to enjoy his honeymoon. 

Their married bliss was interrupted on day eighteen. An urgent pounding at the door in the middle of the night saw Loghain up with a sword in hand. Yanking it open, he saw his second in command of the army.

“Ser Cauthrien, what’s wrong?” Loghain said in a clipped tone while throwing on a shirt and trousers. 

“My Lord, the King needs you to come back right away. There is a large incursion of darkspawn pouring into the Korcari wilds.” The Knight sounded worried.

“Has the army moved out?” Loghain was already throwing on his armor.

“Yes, Sir. I took the liberty of sending your command gear ahead and have your horse with me. We have enough rations to meet up with the King and the forces.” Ser Cauthrien answered professionally.

“Korlia, I will send word to have someone take you back to the palace. You have a horse, but I prefer you didn’t ride to Denerim alone.” Loghain turned and hugged his wife.

Before Loghain could leave, Korlia held out a necklace. “Here, this is my wedding band. Wear it into battle, and come back to me, love.”

Loghain was touched and carefully put the ring and chain around his neck. “Carry mine, sweetheart. I will write as often as I can. I love you.”

After a passionate kiss, the Teryn left Korlia alone. Knowing sleep wouldn’t come, the girl made some tea. It wasn’t more than a couple of hours since her husband had left for war when a second knock sounded. Grabbing one of her new daggers, Korlia cautiously opened the door. It was her Father’s steward.

“My Lady, I take it Teryn Mac Tir has left already?” Ser Gilmore asked.

“Yes, is everything all right at Highever?” Korlia was worried something bad had happened.

“Yes, but your Father requests you come home. With he and your brother marching to the Wilds as soon as his forces are ready, the Teryn wants you to keep watch over his lands.” Ser Gilmore explained.

Korlia was already throwing on her armor and gathering her weapons. “Let me leave a note for the guard coming to escort me back to Denerim. Loghain expected me to return to the palace, but if Father needs me we should leave now.”

The pair set a brutal pace and decided to avoid sleep if they could. They only stopped at inns to change out horses and buy food. Korlia wanted to get to Highever before her Father and brother had to march to fight the darkspawn. Both she and Ser Gilmore were spent as they rode into Castle Cousland thirty hours later.

Korlia went to see her Father before she even changed. She was surprised Arl Howe was there, but his men were not. Korlia also met a Grey Warden named Duncan. He was recruiting suitable candidates to help the King drive the darkspawn back. Duncan mistakenly believed Korlia to be a potential prospect, which amused her and irritated her Father. Duncan apologized and said he would speak with Korlia later.

“I’m so glad you’ve returned, Pup. I need you to look after things. Your Mother is going to Orlais, so you will be in charge. Did Loghain have an issue with your decision?” Bryce asked.

“The Teryn doesn’t know, yet. He was gone when Ser Gilmore showed up and my escort from the palace hadn’t arrived. I left a note, but I don’t know when he’ll get it.” Korlia looked a bit sheepish.

Arl Howe stepped up, “My Lady, we can inform him when we reach the Wilds. But, if it is possible, I think you should head back to Denerim.”

“He’s right, Korlia. If your husband wants you to stay with the Queen, then that’s where you should go.” Bryce Cousland sounded conflicted.

“Please, Father. Let me have a few days’ rest. I promise I’ll go to the Queen once I know things are settled here. I’m sure Loghain will understand.” Korlia looked exhausted and Bryce knew she needed the time to recuperate.

“Just for tonight, Pup. Sleep well and then you can leave tomorrow.” Bryce gave his daughter a hug and sent her off to clean up from her long journey.

Arl Howe excused himself and walked to catch up to Korlia, “Teryna Mac Tir, my Lady, please, forgive my input. But, I have a coach that you can take to Denerim now. I know it isn’t a bed, but you can sleep while traveling. Loghain is a good man, but he has a temper. You are his wife, my Lady. Leaving the way you did, will cause the Teryn unnecessary stress. I’m certain you wouldn’t want to do anything that might distract him in battle. Please, leave now.”

Korlia’s tired mind was trying to warn her, but lack of sleep meant she couldn’t decipher why the Arl’s words bothered her. “I appreciate your concern, my Lord. I will leave at first light, I am not fit to travel, even by coach, right now. I will apologize to Loghain for ignoring his wishes. Sleep well, and Maker protect you when fighting the darkspawn.

Finally, Korlia was bathed, had eaten and said goodbye to her brother and Father. It was still early evening, but the newly wed couldn’t remain conscious any longer. Still, she felt nervous. Korlia felt she was missing something, important. Dismissing it as worry for her husband battling evil she fell sound asleep.

Rolling over, Korlia tried to ignore the growling of her dog. “Loki, hush! You’ll wake the whole castle!”

The mabari war hound scratched at the door and started barking. Korlia sat bolt upright when she heard fighting in the hall. Swords were clashing, and she heard screams. Without thought she threw on her leathers and opened the door to find complete pandemonium. Being well trained, she took out two men before they realized she was there. Another fell from her bow, saving her Mother from being run through. They fought back to back until the few remaining men were killed. Looking around Korlia was in shock. The men were Arl Howe’s forces. 

“Mother! Why is Howe attacking us?” Korlia was livid.

“I’ve no idea! Maker, my grandchild!” Eleanor ran to the boy’s room.

Korlia wasn’t able to stop her Mother from seeing the body of her only grandchild. His throat had been cut. Teryna Cousland fell to her knees and wept. Korlia had to drag her away from the gory scene.

“Mother, please, we need to find Father! Was he with you?” Teryna Mac Tir was trying to act calm, despite being shattered on the inside.

Eleanor did her best to speak through her sobbing. “He, he was up late with Howe.”

“Maker help us! We need to find him!” Korlia grabbed her daggers, more arrows and prepared herself to fight to reach Teryn Cousland.

Ser Gilmore was running up the stairs and Korlia and Eleanor came running towards him. “My Ladies, follow me! The Teryn sent me to escort you to the kitchen. He said he’d meet us at the secret exit in the pantry.”

It was a hard-fought battle. Howe had obviously been planning the attack for some time. His men were well coordinated, and the trio came close to dying more than once. 

Nearing the servants area, Ser Gilmore sent the women ahead. “The Teryn should be by the exit. I will help our forces hold the main gate for as long as we can. Maker keep you!”  
Korlia had tears in her eyes knowing she’d never see Ser Gilmore again. Arriving at the secret tunnel was heart wrenching. Korlia’s Father had been mortally wounded.

“Pup, take your Mother and go!” Bryce took a rattling breath as Duncan ran into the room. “Duncan, please, help my wife and daughter escape! I’m done for.”

“Bryce Cousland, if you think I’m leaving you, you’re out of your mind.” Eleanor looked at her child, “Go with Duncan, Lia. I will kill every bastard that tries to follow you!”

“Come, we must leave, my Lady!” Duncan was pulling Korlia to her feet.

“I love you both, so much!” was all Korlia could say before she heard the soldiers coming.

The pair got out and Duncan barred the door from the outside to buy them some time. As they were fleeing, Howe’s Captain appeared in front of them. Fueled by anger and adrenaline Korlia killed him before Duncan could draw a weapon. The Teryna had the presence of mind to check the Captain’s body. She took the letters she found before Duncan pulled her away. The pair ran most of the night before stopping near a stream for water and a few hours rest.

“Is there anything in the papers you took off Howe’s guard?” Duncan asked.

Korlia looked up from what she was reading and choked out a reply, “It details how his men were to kill everyone. Howe didn’t think my brother would leave before his forces arrived. My brother would be dead too if he’d stayed. It also says if I were present I was to be captured, unharmed, and taken to Denerim.”

Duncan studied the young woman before carefully speaking, “My Lady, do you have any idea why you would be spared?”

“Yes. Teryn Loghain is my husband. The King married us, in secret, nearly three weeks ago. Loghain will be made King if Cailan dies.” Korlia couldn’t hold back her tears as realization dawned, “My husband, he had to have known about this! That’s why Howe was trying to force me to leave last night. I owe you my life, Duncan. If you still need recruits, I would be honored to join the Wardens.”

Duncan gave Korlia a sad smile, “I know you’ll make a great Warden. But, what will your husband say?”

“He won’t say anything. I don’t plan on telling him I am going to join. I also can’t let him know I have these letters from Howe. If Loghain is a traitor, I don’t want to give him cause to murder the King or any of the Wardens.” Korlia sighed, “I loved him. Now, I don’t know if the man I loved ever existed.”

“We will find out, Korlia. I won’t mention I know of your marriage to anyone. Nor will I tell the King about you going through the joining. Maker help us all if Loghain is as treacherous as Arl Howe.” Duncan closed his eyes to sleep while Korlia took first watch.


	6. Ostegar Part One

Duncan laid a calming hand on Korlia’s shoulder just before reaching the camp. “I know you’re angry, but you must be the woman Loghain married. Loving, and trusting. I will try to keep he and the King busy, so you won’t have to suffer the Teryn’s affections. Be direct with Cailan but place all blame onto Howe. Once we neutralize the darkspawn threat, then we can set out to prove your husband is a traitor, but we need him for this fight. Can you do that?”

Nodding, Korlia answered softly, “Yes. I’ll find Alistair and the others before Loghain can corner me.”

“One last thing, my Lady. Is there a chance you are pregnant?” Duncan sounded reluctant to ask.

“I could be. Why?” Korlia turned a confused stare to the Warden.

“If you are, the baby may not survive the joining. I just want you to know all possible consequences.” Duncan sighed as he saw Korlia’s eyes fill with tears.

“Do you think I would want to have Loghain’s child, now? It sounds cold, but if I am carrying his heir, then I don’t care about the risks to the baby. The joining is a risk to my life as well. I am ready, Duncan. Don’t worry.” Korlia’s face smoothed into a neutral mask as they headed to where the King was camped.

“Duncan! So good to see you!” Cailan wore a charming smile, before looking at the Warden’s companion. “Korlia? What in the Maker’s name are you doing here?”

“Last week, my Father called me to Highever just after Teryn Mac Tir marched to meet you. The night I arrived, Arl Howe ambushed the castle while we were sleeping. Duncan helped me escape. We were chased for a few days, but finally lost the trackers. Everyone else is dead.” Korlia’s voice sounded hollow and emotionless.

Cailan’s mouth hung open in shock, “How in Andraste’s name does Howe think to justify this? I swear, Lia, as soon as we drive the darkspawn back the army will march to Highever and take back your lands. Howe will be executed for his treason.”

“Thank you, Sire. Do you know where my brother is? I should be the one to tell him his son is dead.” Duncan admired how well Korlia was reigning in her emotions.

“Korlia, I’m not sure how to say this. He went out on patrol yesterday, and only one of his men returned. The soldier was gravely injured and perished last night. We sent out a search party but found nothing. I’m so sorry, I don’t think he’s alive.” Cailan’s heart ached as he watched Korlia hold back her grief.

“Please excuse me, Majesty. I need to be alone for a few minutes.” Korlia’s voice was husky with emotion.

The King sighed and called to her as she walked away, “Loghain is in a war council, but I’ll have him find you soon.”

Duncan kept his word. He had the Teryn and King trying to fight for the best battle plan. So contentious was the meeting, Cailan stormed out forgetting to let Loghain know his wife was in camp. 

Korlia wandered toward where Duncan said her Warden trainer might be. She saw a young man, who resembled the King a little bit, with reddish-blond hair and knew this must be her contact. Alistair was in warrior’s gear. His shield and sword looked like they hadn’t seen action, yet. He was staring across the ruins and seemed lost in thought. Korlia made her steps heavier so he wouldn’t be startled.

The man turned and blushed. Korlia smirked, knowing her looks often caught men off guard.

“Ser Alistair?” She asked.

Closing the distance the newly made Warden answered, “I am. Are you here to yell at me on behalf of the Revered Mother, again?”

“Hardly. My name is, Lia. I am Duncan’s recruit from Highever. I’m supposed to accompany you and two others to gather things for the joining.” Korlia was hesitant to reveal she was a noble. “Do you often get yelled at by Chantry Mothers?”

“Sometimes. I was training to be a Templar when Duncan recruited me. Since there are mages here, the Revered Mother expects me to give messages to the First Enchanter. Neither side seems to realize I’m a Grey Warden. Sorry, I just assumed they sent a pretty girl this time to berate me. I apologize.” Alistair smiled and relaxed a little.

Korlia was just about to speak when she saw Alistair’s face change. He stood straighter, and his face went into a soldiers mask. Korlia knew, Loghain had found her. Turning she saw her husband’s face flush with rage.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Why didn’t you find me the second you arrived? I need to speak with you, now!” Loghain took his wife by the arm and practically dragged her behind him.

“Wait! My Lord! I think there has been a mistake. This young woman is a Warden recruit and we have an assignment to complete for Duncan. May I help you?” Alistair was trying to calm the Teryn’s anger.

Loghain scoffed and spoke harshly to Alistair, “Stay out of things that don’t concern you, bastard! This woman is NOT a Grey Warden recruit. Tell Duncan any of you come near her and I’ll kill you myself!”

Korlia couldn’t control her temper and twisted away from her husband, “How dare you! The mighty Teryn Mac Tir tossing insults at one of the few people that can end blights. You have no idea the void I’ve been through to get here. If I want to help the Wardens I will. If I choose to join them I will! So, with all due respect, my Lord, you can fuck off!”

“Ser Alistair, would you please excuse us. Teryna Korlia and I need to have a private conversation.” Loghain seethed at his wife’s disrespect.

“Teryna? My Lady, I apologize for not showing proper respect. I’ll be by Duncan’s tent when you’re ready to leave.” Alistair marched off, trying to forget the deep insult Teryn Mac Tir paid him.

Before Korlia could open her mouth, Loghain gripped her throat so hard she could barely breathe. She struggled until her husband pulled a dagger and showed it to her. Deciding saving her strength was wise, Korlia sagged and stopped fighting.

“Listen to me, wife. I will assume grief has driven you into a hysterical fit. When we are in front of anyone, you are to defer to me!” Loghain’s voice was ice cold.

Korlia swallowed her pride and tried to soothe her husband’s feelings, “Husband, I apologize. I am tired, and just found out Fergus is lost to me as well. Please, forgive me. Every time I close my eyes, I see my little nephew’s dead body. I am so angry, I thought fighting darkspawn would give a way to channel the pain. I love you, and you’re right, I shouldn’t question you in public.”

“You didn’t seem to have a problem flirting with that low life, scum! Care to tell me why you are acting like a whore with a man you just met?” The Teryn hissed.

“Are you insane? I was asking the Warden what he needed help with! I’ve only ever wanted you. I willingly gave you my virginity, you are the only man I have been with! I don’t want anyone else, please, love, believe me!” Korlia sounded desperate which only fueled her husband’s jealousy.

“You were a virgin, but what have you done since I’ve been away? I told you to go to Denerim, yet you went to Highever instead. Did you make the journey alone? Who was with you?” The Teryn was getting angrier.

Korlia gulped and fear made her blood run cold, “My Father’s steward, Ser Gilmore, escorted me back to Highever. We didn’t stop for sleep, just to change out horses.”

“Do you realize what you’ve done? If word gets out you were alone with another man, people will think I’ve been tricked into marriage. You may not care what people say, but I do! Never again, Korlia! You will remain above reproach, even if that means I keep you under lock and key. I am going to escort you to my tent, and you will stay there. I have guards posted outside in case you decide to slink away. There is too much going on for me to deal with your issues right now. But, rest assured, I will make you regret your actions at a more opportune time. Now, move!” Loghain shoved his wife so hard she nearly fell.

Korlia caught Duncan’s eyes as she was marched to her confinement. Telling the guards to check on her every ten minutes, Loghain left to speak with the King. Korlia was furious. Her husband’s reaction confirmed her suspicions about his betrayal. Noticing the back of the tent moving she cautiously went towards it.

“Lia, hurry. I have a female, with black hair similar to yours, dressed as a rogue to lay on the cot. The guards will assume you’re asleep. Cailan will have Loghain in meetings for hours. Come, we must be quick.” Duncan whispered urgently.

Lia crawled out, and shadowed Duncan until they reached the camps’ exit. Alistair was there with two other men. The four of them were told gather three vials of darkspawn blood and try to locate some ancient Warden treaties. Duncan rushed them into the Wilds when most of the camp could hear the screaming match that broke out between the King and Teryn Loghain.

Korlia did her best to focus on the task at hand, but the other recruits wouldn’t shut up. The Teryna tried to block out their bitching with little success. Tiring of the complaints she decided to chat with Alistair.

“So, Alistair, do you have a last name?” Lia asked.

“I guess it’d be Bastard if you listened to Loghain.” The former Templar sounded more hurt than angry.

Casually bumping his shoulder, Korlia smiled at him, “Don’t let Teryn Mac Tir get to you. You probably won’t see him again.”

“Thank the Maker! Um, you’re a Teryna? I thought there were only two Teryns in Ferelden. Are you related to one of them?” Alistair was curious.

“I am Korlia Cousland. Duncan recruited me when he helped me escape my families castle.” Taking a deep breath she continued, “Arl Howe attacked us while we slept. Everyone was slaughtered. If Duncan hadn’t been there, I don’t think I would’ve survived. The King told me my brother went out on patrol and is presumed dead. So, that makes me Teryna Cousland. Last of my line.”

Alistair and the others stopped and stared. Korlia turned around and stared back.

“Are you all right? I mean you seem to be holding up, but you just lost everything!” Alistair sounded worried.

“I am fine. The traitors will be dealt with after the darkspawn are pushed back. The threat of another blight is far more important than my misfortune. Let’s finish our quest so we can go through the joining.” Korlia turned and walked ahead of the men.

Alistair felt awful for the girl. Her family dead, her lands taken, and it seemed Teryn Loghain was angry with her. It was times like this he was glad he wasn’t involved in the upper echelon of society. Too much back stabbing for his taste.

Getting the blood was easy. Finding the missing treaties was a bit more difficult. The magically warded chest was broken, and the documents were gone. Alistair was at a loss. He couldn’t decide what to do. A sultry voice pulled him away from his dire thoughts.

“Careful, this is a witch!” Alistair took up an aggressive stance.  
Rolling her eyes, Korlia stepped forward and chatted with the Mage. The two women seemed to form a rapport. Lia was so comfortable at taking the lead, Alistair let her. Following the young witch, they found themselves in front of an old hut. A much older woman was waiting for them.

“Ah, the Grey Wardens finally arrive to retrieve their treaties. I have kept them safe.” The old woman looked at each Warden with a strong stare.

“Thank you for keeping them safe. What is your name, my Lady?” Korlia showed deference to the older apostate.

Laughing, the witch answered, “I am Flemeth. And you are Teryna, hmmm, Teryna Cousland, for now.”

“The Chastened legend. It is a pleasure to meet you, Flemeth. I won’t be Teryna Cousland for much longer.” The noble said.

“You won’t be able to cast your social standing aside that easily, my Lady. You are wise to be wary. The one you fear has already betrayed you. It will only get worse.” Flemeth’s face softened, “You are strong, Korlia. When the time comes, your sense of duty will save us all. Now, follow my daughter Morrigan and she will lead you back to camp.”

Flemeth’s words kept playing through Korlia’s mind. The witch knew Loghain was a traitor. As they neared camp, Lia knew she had to keep out of sight. 

“Alistair, where will the joining take place? I can’t walk through the camp with Teryn Mac Tir looking for me.” She said in a low tone.

Alistair glanced around and whispered, “The old temple portion of the ruins. Circle around to the west. I’ll let Duncan know you will meet us there.”

Korlia faded into the shadows as Alistair walked to the gate. It took a little longer than Lia expected, but she arrived at the sight shortly after Duncan and the rest.

“The Teryn doesn’t know you aren’t in the tent, my Lady. You can relax. He and the King have been arguing for that long.” Duncan paused and prepared the joining ritual, “Alistair, would you please recite our oath?”

The former Templar did, and Korlia was moved. The first man sipped the drink, and he died. The second man refused to drink and drew his sword on Duncan. The older Warden had no choice but to kill him. Then it was Korlia’s turn.

“Maker preserve me.” Lia whispered before she drank.

She felt the effects immediately. Her vision went black, and then she heard a strange song. Followed by a Dragon roaring. The next thing she knew, Alistair was leaning down and was checking her pulse.

“You made it!” Alistair sounded ecstatic.

“I am glad you did. Are you ok?” Duncan sounded relieved.

“I will be. Just need to get my bearings.” Korlia was dizzy, but nothing horrible.

“The King wants to meet the new recruit. Teryn Loghain will also be present. Don’t worry, I’ll be at your side, my Lady.” Duncan patted Korlia’s arm.

Taking a deep breath, Korlia squared her shoulders, “Let’s not keep his Majesty waiting.”

Walking up to the war table, Korlia didn’t meet her husband’s eyes. She could feel his displeasure. 

“Korlia? You’re a warden, now? But, I, well we can discuss that later, I guess. Duncan, we need to send someone to the tower to light the signal fire. Alistair can take Korlia.” The King was trying to keep Loghain’s wife as safe as possible.

“Sire, I think Korlia should stay by me. For obvious reasons.” The Teryn was trying to yank back control of the situation.

The King got a stubborn look, “No! Absolutely not! The signal fire is the safest place she can be. You are going to lead the charge as head of the army. That is far too much a risk for you both!”

Teryn Mac Tir narrowed his eyes, but kept his mouth shut. The meeting ended, and no one was happy.

“Korlia, may I have a moment?” Loghain said in a clipped voice.

Walking away from Duncan and the King, she went to face her husband. “Yes, my Lord?”

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry I was so angry. I am not good at expressing my emotions. Please, don’t go to the tower. Alistair is a competent warrior, and it won’t be a difficult assignment for him. Stay next to me. I will protect you, my love.” Loghain stroked her face and gave her a soft kiss.

Korlia looked down and sounded demure, “I’m sorry too, husband. I had no right to take my pain out on you. I swear if things look bad, I will run to you. If you are leading a charge, being next to you puts us both at risk. It would kill me if you died by me being a distraction.”

Loghain took his wife in his arms, “I can’t lose you, my beautiful wife. At least stay behind the barricades and let Alistair led a few men into the tower. That way if things turn dire, you can get to me, quickly. Promise you will be safe.”

“I swear, husband. Maker keep you!” Korlia gave him a forceful kiss and then left.

She fought back tears knowing Loghain wouldn’t be leading any charge to assist the Wardens or the King. Finding Duncan and Alistair Korlia forced her thoughts to focus on the current situation.


	7. Ostegar Part 2

The Wardens were the frontline of defense against the darkspawn horde. King Cailan decided to fight at Duncan’s side. Korlia knew that was a foolish idea. Cailan’s immaturity had caused him to make a stupid decision. Fighting next to the Warden’s would only lead to disaster. Korlia took one last look at the King and followed Alistair.

Loghain was stationed up on a hill in front of Ferelden’s forces. Looking below, he knew he wouldn’t have to lift a finger to kill Cailan. So enamored of the Grey Wardens, Cailan put himself in harms way. The signal fire would never be lit. Loghain would have no choice but to retreat. The only other challenge to the throne, Maric’s bastard Alistair, would die in the signal tower. The Teryn smirked knowing the trap he set would end in gruesome death for all who entered.

Taking a looking glass from his second in command, Loghain searched the barriers for his wife. He had runners prepared to retrieve her the moment he withdrew the army. He couldn’t find her. Looking at the bridge leading to the tower, he gasped. She’d ignored his command. Korlia was running with Alistair toward certain death. It was too late to go after her. 

Loghain was in agony. He cared for Korlia. He didn’t think he’d find love when he’d conceived this plan to take the throne. But, Korlia was a woman beyond compare. He cursed Howe for moving sooner than planned. If Korlia hadn’t been blinded by grief, she would be safe. For the first time in many years, Loghain prayed to Andraste. That somehow Korlia would live. It was all he could do.

As soon as Alistair and Korlia entered the tower, with a mage and archer in tow, it was an obvious death trap. This was the reason Loghain demanded his wife stay behind. Rage fueled Korlia’s fighting. There was no words to describe the depth of betrayal by Teryn Mac Tir. Alistair was shocked at how fierce Korlia was. He knew he wouldn’t have fared well at all if he’d come here alone. There was supposed to be no resistance in the tower. Now, they may not light the signal in time to save the other Wardens.

Nearing the top of the tower, they took a moment to catch their breath. “What is going on? This tower was supposed to be clear of darkspawn, not teaming with them!”

“It’s Loghain! He’s a traitor. He’s betrayed Fereldan, the King and the Grey Wardens. He plans on taking the throne himself. Come! There may be time to save the Wardens!” Korlia sprinted to the signal room.

“Naturally, a fucking ogre! Can this get any worse?” Alistair shield bashed the beast and was knocked down.

Korlia jumped on it’s back and sank her blades into the ogre’s neck. “Please don’t tempt fate with such questions.”

Korlia jumped down before the body fell. Grabbing a torch she lit the fire. Her and Alistair looked out the window just in time to see King Cailan get crushed by an ogre. Duncan tried to save him but was also cut down. Korlia let out a cry of despair when she watched Loghain order the army to retreat.

Before anything else could be said a horde of darkspawn broke down the door. The last thing Korlia felt was an arrow pierce her shoulder. Before she blacked out she saw Alistair fall from a blow to the head. She cursed her husband for his folly and slipped into darkness.

Korlia shifted and slowly started to wake. Reality set in as she remembered falling from an arrow. She sat up and looked around. The young witch, Morrigan was nearby. Lia had to hold back a wretch from moving too quickly. Morrigan brought her a bucket. She threw up, violently. It was a few minutes before she stopped being ill.

“Drink this, Warden. It will help the nausea.” Morrigan held a cup to Korlia’s lips and helped her sip the medicinal tea. “Do you know why you’re so sick?”

Sighing she met the witches’ eyes, “Let me guess. I am with child.”

Morrigan laughed, “You are correct. Although, it doesn’t seem to be happy news. Is that because the babe belongs to the idiot outside?”

“Idiot? Oh! Did Alistair make it?” Korlia sat up further, now that she was feeling less queasy.

“He did. Alistair thinks we’re going to use you for a blood sacrifice or something. He’s convinced you’re dead and he’s the sole grey warden left in Ferelden.” Morrigan gathered Korlia’s clothes and brought them to her.

Shaking her head, Korlia spoke with caution, “Morrigan, I would appreciate you not letting Alistair know I’m pregnant. I’m only about a month along. I thought if I were with child, it wouldn’t survive the joining. This is, dangerous news. How did I end up here?”

“I will keep silent. Alistair seems like the judgmental type. Your misery leads me to believe the Father is someone that could harm us all. I won’t ask for his identity. Come, my Mother wishes to speak with you.” Morrigan helped Korlia dress and ushered her outside.

“There she is. I trust you’re feeling better?” Flemeth’s sharp look told Korlia she knew she carried a child.  
“You survived! Thank the Maker! You looked dead when we got here. Are you feeling better?” Alistair hugged his fellow warden and was trembling.

Korlia patted Alistair and said in a kind tone, “I’m fine. Thank you for worrying about me, but Flemeth is a good healer. Thank you, my Lady. I assume you are the one who saved us from the darkspawn. Were there any other survivors?”

Striking a serious tone the older witch answered, “I was, and no. Your fellow wardens perished. Teryn Loghain took the army north. He doesn’t understand the threat Thedas now faces. This is a true blight. The Arch Demon hasn’t appeared yet, but it will. With the Leader of the army abandoning his duties, you must find another way to raise an army.”

“The treaties. Dwarves and the Dalish have long standing treaties to help us fight the blight. Alistair, do you know any nobles that would side with us?” Korlia was in take charge mode.

“Well, Arl Eamon is respected, and he won’t follow Loghain blindly. What about you? You’re a Teryna, surely that could get us some allies?” Alistair was respectfully letting Korlia take control.

“Ha! I think Korlia knows her families lands are taken by Arl Howe. In order to keep them, Teryn Loghain had to of accused her Father of treason. Which means she is the child of a traitor.” Flemeth was blunt in her assessment, “Unless, there is a bargaining chip you have to use against the Regent?”

Korlia’s face went white, as she realized what Flemeth was asking, “No. I have a letter showing Howe’s intent to attack my castle, but nothing that said why, or under who’s orders he turned against us. As far as Loghain is concerned, he let the King and the Grey Wardens die. There is nothing I can use against him, right now. Maybe we will get more information if we talk to Arl Eamon.”

Alistair watched the exchange in confusion, “Lia, are you sure there’s nothing you know? Anything might help at this point. The King seemed fond of you. You also seemed to be very familiar with Loghain.”

“Dealing with someone at court functions is far different than dealing with someone as a friend or mentor. The side of Loghain I knew from court, is not the man we watch abandon the King and Wardens to death.” Korlia fought back her anger, least she let on she was married to the Teryn.

“Interesting. Well, Elves, Dwarves, and this Arl Eamon sound like an army to me. I have one request, Korlia. Take Morrigan with you. She is tired of the wilds, and I have a feeling you will need her assistance later on.” Flemeth was obviously trying to get them to leave.

“What? Do I have any say in this, Mother?” Morrigan was flabbergasted.

“Um, having an apostate with us may lead to more problems.” Alistair whispered.

Flemeth scoffed, “You’ve been itching to leave for ages, girl. Go, with my blessing.”

Korlia rolled her eyes and spoke up, “I am happy to have you along, Morrigan. Her being an apostate doesn’t matter, Alistair. There’s a blight to contend with. I doubt the Templars are hunting Mages. Plus, a civil war is brewing. Be thankful we have someone else to help. We are facing harsh odds as it is.”

Alistair shut his mouth and followed Korlia and the witch. Flemeth watched the trio and knew Ferelden’s future depended on how Korlia could use her unborn against the Regent. She was smart, but so was Loghain. Flemeth would keep watch and only interfere if it looked like Ferelden would fall.


	8. The First Stop

Korlia was holding up well, in spite of Morrigan’s and Alistair’s constant bickering. When they were closing in on Lothering, she was done with the fighting.

“Stop it! Maker, I can’t think you two bitch so much! If you hate each other, fine, hate each other in silence. If this is some weird sexual tension thing, just fuck and get it out of your systems. I don’t care, either way just quit the constant stream of vitriol. I’ve had a bloody headache for two days, and you guys aren’t helping.” Korlia snapped.

Morrigan laughed, “Yes, my Lady. I shall behave, if only for your health.”

Alistair turned beat red and stammered, “Sex-sexual tension? That’s not it! Morrigan is a bitch. Always saying how dumb I am. I’m sorry, I’ll, um, try not to respond to her insults.”

“Thank the Maker. Just, let me do the talking when we get to the village. I have a feeling Loghain knows we’re alive, and he may have men waiting to arrest us.” Korlia sounded worried.

Lothering, was a mess. Korlia despaired seeing the poor souls at a loss as to what they should do. She helped as many as she could. Killed some bandits charging people to use the road. Helped some elves that had been robbed. Got a little boy to the Chantry who’s parents had died in escaping the Blight. Korlia even took the time to set a merchant straight about charging people far too much for basic supplies.

Seeing a Qunari in a cage infuriated Korlia. She set him free, and he pledged his sword to her cause. Inside the Chantry, Alistair ran into an old friend. Giving the bad news Arl Eamon was gravely ill due to being poisoned. Korlia wanted to scream. Loghain was more cunning than she first thought. 

Entering the tavern a pretty redhead approached the odd group. “You are Grey Wardens, yes?”

“We are. May I help you?” Korlia was cautious, but curious.

“No, but I can help you. My name is Leliana, I want to join you. I am a skilled archer, and the Maker gave me a sign. He showed me I need to help you!” She was overly cheery, which made Korlia sigh.

“This isn’t a garden party, my Lady. We will be facing evil from humans and darkspawn. I need good fighters, but it won’t be easy. Just a warning. But, if you feel this is what you need to do, I won’t turn aside the help.” Korlia had no clue if this woman was useful, but then no one expected her to be anything but a spoiled noble.

“Excellent! Andraste will guide us.” Leliana glowed with happiness.

“Halt, you two, in the Warden armor. What are your names?” Five Ferelden army officers closed in around Korlia and Alistair.

“They will just lie. This woman is who Regent Mac Tir was looking for. Black hair, green eyes carrying a hand carved, ironwood bow.” The Leader said, “My Lady, you are to surrender yourself. You will be escorted to Denerim. Loghain wants to question you.”

“If I agree, what becomes of my fellow Warden and other companions?” Korlia wanted to know how cruel her husband was.

“The Grey Wardens killed King Cailan. Your fellow Warden is to be put to death, and anyone helping you.” The Captain said as his men drew their swords. “I am to give you this letter if you are thinking of fighting us. Regent Mac Tir won’t take no for an answer.”

Korlia’s emotions went into overdrive. Her husband had lost his mind if he thought to intimidate her with threats. She grabbed the letter and noticed it held something. Pocketing the note, Korlia then engaged the Captain’s men. It wasn’t long before they fell. She kept the Captain alive.

“I will give you a message for Loghain. Tell him I’m coming for him. I know what he’s done, and I won’t stop until I see him beheaded for his treason!” Korlia stormed out of the tavern with Alistair chasing after her.

Alistair motioned the others back, so he could talk to his fellow Warden alone. “Korlia, if you need to talk, I’m willing to listen. What’s wrong?”  
“It’s, I, I can’t tell you. I can’t tell anyone. I’ll be fine, thank you. Please, don’t worry about me. Getting support to defeat the Blight is all that matters now.” Korlia choked back her sobs. 

“If you’re in trouble, let me help you. Why is Loghain so obsessed with getting you?” Alistair wasn’t as stupid as he pretended to be.

Looking at her comrade, she let Alistair see her pain, “Like most men, he wants power. I am a potential means of him gaining that power. My family lineage has royalty on both sides, and I am a distant cousin to Empress Celene of Orlais. He probably wants me as his wife, to make his rule legitimate. I refuse to be used by him, or anyone. Let’s keep moving. It’s a waste of time trying to guess what he’s thinking.”

Alistair watched her walk away, noticing the defeated slump of her shoulders. Korlia knew more than what she was saying, but Alistair had his own secrets. He wouldn’t push her for more answers until she was ready to speak openly.

The unlikely group of five left Lothering to try to garner support from the Mage Circle first. Korlia’s silence made everyone cautious about speaking. She was still upset about the encounter with Loghain’s men. 

Setting up camp the first night was an awkward effort. Two dwarves that the group had saved from some darkspawn, decided to camp with them. Korlia spoke with the Father of the duo and was pleased he had goods for sale. His son was a savant at enchanting weapons. This was a relief. Maintaining an enchanted weapon was difficult. One less thing the Teryna would have to worry about.

Alistair said he’d take watch duties, so Korlia laid down next to the fire but wasn’t sure if she could sleep. Watching the flames was hypnotizing. Soon, Korlia slipped into slumber. A giant dragon appeared, and it caused the new warden to start panicking. The scene changed, and the body of her nephew appeared. She jolted awake with tears streaming down her face.

“Bad dream?” Alistair asked gently.

Korlia nodded, “I saw a dragon. Then my nephew with his throat cut.”

“Your nephew? Is that how he died?” Alistair tried to sound comforting.

“Yes. Arl Howe’s men murdered a seven-year-old child. Are these dreams so vivid because of the joining?” Korlia wanted to discuss anything besides the slaughter of her family.

Alistair despaired, Korlia was in so much pain, and refused to discuss it. “It is. I had horrid dreams the first couple of months after I joined. I imagine this will be worse for you since the blight had already started when you took the oath.”

“Fucking great.” Korlia nearly wept in frustration.

“Um, have you read the note from Loghain?” The former Templar was trying to change the subject.

“No, but I suppose it may contain something useful. At the very least it may give a clue as to why we are being accused of treason.” Korlia’s hands shook as she opened the note.

A small silk bag was folded in the letter. Korlia decided to open it after reading what her husband had written.

“My Dearest Wife,

If this finds you alive and well, I am begging you to come to me. I need you, sweetheart. I think someone has convinced you I am a villain when the only thing I’m guilty of is having to make a hard decision. 

If the army had charged we all may be dead. It was run into certain death or save the military and retreat to regroup. You are Queen of Ferelden now, love. You belong at my side, not running around as a Grey Warden. Please, come home!

Love Always,

Loghain”

Korlia fought against the urge to run back to Loghain’s arms. Despite his betrayal she still was in love with him. Hands shaking she opened the little bag. Two rings fell into her palm. That was the last straw for Korlia. Making a sound like a wounded animal she ripped up the letter and tossed it into the fire. 

Staggering to her feet, Korlia ran to the little stream a short distance away from the camp. Dropping to her knees she couldn’t hold back her grief. She sobbed, tears all but blinding her as she stared at what Loghain had sent her. Her parent’s wedding rings. It was more than an insult, it was cruel. 

Korlia had been fooled. She gave her virginity to a cold-blooded killer. Married him and now he was King because of her actions. She also carried his child. Korlia had no idea what to do. It would only be a few months before her pregnancy would be obvious. Maybe, Morrigan had some way for her to be rid of it. Instantly she felt sick at the thought of killing her baby. She was stuck. Taking off her necklace, Korlia added her parents bands. She kept Loghain’s on as a reminder that trusting anyone was dangerous.

When Korlia’s sobs quieted, Alistair came and sat next to her. He didn’t speak, but gently rubbed her back. Korlia turned and rested her head on his shoulder. Alistair put an arm around her and let her cry. He could tell the strain of everything was weighing heavily on her mind. If all he could do was give her a safe space to work through her grief, then he’d happily help.

Having grown up in the Chantry, Alistair was very innocent. Still he was already on his way to falling for this strong woman. Seeing Korlia grieve, made her less intimidating. It was perhaps the worst time he could think of for a romance, but Alistair knew he was falling in love. He’d follow Korlia to the void. Maybe, just maybe he could be what she needed. But, for now, he would be her support. Giving her anything to make her burdens easier to carry.

After a while Korlia sat up and wiped her eyes. “Thank you.” She whispered.

“You’re welcome.” Alistair whispered back. “May I ask what Loghain sent you?”

“My parents’ wedding bands. A reminder I have nothing left. Just a slap in the face. I will make him pay, I have to.” Korlia’s voice was still weak sounding.

Alistair balked when she said her parents rings were what Loghain sent, “Maker! That is completely cruel. I’m so sorry Korlia.”  
“Those that will do anything to gain power, will do anything to crush those they feel are threats. Loghain wants to break my spirit, nothing more. Instead he’s hardened my resolve. He will fall, we will end the Blight, and then I’m taking a vacation.” Korlia gave Alistair a small smile, and he nearly swooned.

“Well, maybe I’ll go with you. I mean as a friend, or something.” Alistair blushed and looked away.

Korlia gently touched his hand. “I think you’d be fun to take on vacation.”

Alistair returned her smile. They watched the sun rise in comfortable silence. The sounds of the others waking had the two walking back to the camp. Leliana had made a simple gruel for breakfast. They gratefully took the simple fair and started to eat.

Morrigan watched the two Wardens closely. Alistair was falling for Korlia, that was obvious. Korlia was with child from someone but who they were remained a mystery. Morrigan worried the Father of Korlia’s baby may be a problem.

Sten was quiet. Growing up in the Qun had taught him listening and watching would yield more answers than trying to question people. The strength the female Grey Warden possessed puzzled him. Human women were generally weak, unless they were a mage. It was obvious she’d been raised to be skilled fighter. Yet, she was a Noble. He decided she may be what this cause needed. 

Leliana was cheery, but not overly so. She knew Korlia was upset and tried her best to keep everyone in a peaceful state of mind. Breakfast was a short affair and the group got moving quickly. The weather was mild, and everyone hoped it would be an easy day on the road. Feeling the rings around her neck, Korlia took a deep breath and led the little band toward destiny.


	9. Korlia's Challenge

Korlia starting feeling ill just before the group stopped for a quick lunch. She forced down a piece of bread to hide she was not doing well. About an hour after they were back on the road she excused herself and ran into the bushes. Korlia heard someone follow but was vomiting too hard to look at who it was.

“Here, Warden. Drink this.” Morrigan was holding a canteen.

Taking a small sip, Korlia was relieved it was the tea that Morrigan had made her before. “Thank you.”

Morrigan watched Korlia closely, “Korlia, you don’t need to suffer. I’ll put this in your canteen every day. Are you certain you want to keep this child? There are remedies I can brew.”

“I don’t know. As cynical as it sounds, the time may come when this baby will save our lives. It is the only bargaining chip I have if we are captured.” Korlia said in a low voice, “Also, call me Lia. It’s easier, and not the name Loghain’s men are searching for.”

“Lia, who is the Father? I won’t say a word, but the secret is eating you up. Your health will get worse if you don’t deal with the emotional turmoil you’re going through.” Morrigan said gently.

“Loghain. The child is Loghain’s. We were married, in secret, just over a month ago. That’s why he wants me in Denerim.” Lia sighed as a few tears spilled down her cheeks.

Morrigan was shocked, “No wonder Mother thought your child was the key to keeping Loghain in check. Tell no one else. This is more dangerous than you realize.”

“Lia? Are you ok?” Alistair called from the road.

“Fine, just overly tired. Morrigan gave me something for my stomach, I feel better now.” Lia looked at the mage and nodded.

Morrigan was troubled. Korlia had married Loghain and then joined the Grey Wardens. Was she the reason the Regent had abandoned the Wardens to die? Or, was she supposed to be the good little wife and keep away from danger? He wanted her back. Perhaps he suspected she might be with child. Whatever drove Loghain’s madness, Lia was right about one thing. Her baby would be the only thing of value she could bargain with. 

Leliana was worried. She recognized the pallor of Lia’s skin. The retching could only mean one thing. She was pregnant. But who was the Father? It was obviously not Alistair. Did the Father die at Ostegar? Then it struck her. Loghain wanted her brought, safely, to Denerim. The note he sent that upset Lia. Leliana felt awful for the girl. Her family murdered, and her lover was a traitor. No wonder Lia wasn’t saying why she was ill. Well, until she was ready to talk, Leliana would let the secret remain secret.

The weary group kept a brisk pace and were near Lake Calenhad just a few days after leaving Lothering. They took one day of rest. Sten and Alistair hunted and brought back a deer and a wild boar. They roasted part of the meat, and Bodan salted the other parts so it would keep on the journey.   
The dwarves were useful in more ways than just helping keep everyone’s weapons in working order. They gathered vegetables, herbs and carried extra water on their wagon. Bodan was always willing to help set up the tents, and Sandal was incredible with runes. Korlia was glad she’d been able to save them. The strange little band of wanderers gave her hope new alliances could be formed.

Lia was default leader, but she handled the responsibility well. Alistair was growing more enamored daily. This woman came from wealth and privilege yet was humble and kind. Lia never complained about anything. The worry Alistair had was her health. While Lia could fight like no one he’d seen before, she was pale and sick most days. Dark circles were a constant reminder Lia had trouble sleeping.

They were heading to the mage tower in the morning, so Alistair volunteered to take watch duties. Everyone had settled down to sleep, except for Lia. He found her sitting near the Lake.

“You should be trying to sleep, Lia. I’m worried about your health.” Alistair sat next to her.

Lia shook her head and sounded sad, “I can’t sleep. My dreams are too haunting. It’ll pass. I promise I’ll ask at the tower if they can give me a tonic or something.”

Alistair watched her for a few minutes. She was so beautiful. But, troubled. Cursing his lack of experience with woman, Alistair was trying to work up the nerve to give Korlia something he’d found. She deserved something to make her smile. Trying to control his nervousness Alistair tapped Korlia’s shoulder to get her attention.

“I wanted you to have this. I found this red rose in Lothering. It was the only thing blooming. With all the darkness surrounding us, this flower reminded me there is still beauty in this world.” Alistair felt his face heat as he held out the rose to Lia.

“It is beautiful. Thank you, Alistair. It is a good reminder of what we need to fight for.” Lia gave him a genuine smile and Alistair nearly swooned.

While totally inexperienced, Alistair leaned in and lightly touched his lips to Korlia’s. He felt her sharp intake of breath, and then she kissed him back. It was a chaste kiss, but Alistair was over the moon.

“I, I’m sorry, Alistair. I shouldn’t have done that.” Lia looked down to hide her tears.

His brow furrowed Alistair needed to know why she apologized, “Do you regret it? Because I don’t.”

Shaking her head, she gave him a watery smile, “It’s not regret. There are things you don’t know about me. When they come to light I think you’ll regret kissing me.”

“Korlia, I don’t care what happened before I met you. You’ve proven yourself as a leader, a Warden and I am proud to fight along side you. When you’re ready, you can talk about what bothers you. I swear, I won’t regret anything. I care for you, deeply.” Alistair whispered as he held Lia.

“Thank you. I will tell you what’s wrong, I just need more time.” Lia whispered back.

It was a few minutes before Alistair realized Lia had fallen asleep in his arms. He shifted just enough so her head rested on his shoulder. He sighed. Korlia was finally asleep. Alistair smiled knowing she felt safe enough with him to sleep. He said a quick prayer that for once she wouldn’t dream. A few hours of solid sleep would do her a world of good. Despite the horrible odds they faced, Alistair felt happy and content.

Dawn came, and Alistair gently shook Korlia awake. It took a few moments for her to completely open her eyes. Shaking her head she realized she’d slept leaning against Alistair. She sat up quickly, and blushed.

“I’m sorry, Alistair. I didn’t mean to make you my pillow.” Korlia took a deep breath and fought back the familiar nausea.

Alistair answered with a tender tone, “It was my honor. I’m happy you got some much-needed rest. I hope you will feel better today.”

Standing, Korlia almost passed out. The dizziness didn’t help her stomach any either. Alistair grabbed her to keep her from falling over. 

“Morrigan! Korlia is worse this morning. Can you please help her?” The young Warden was trying not to panic.

“It’s ok, Alistair. Just stood up too fast. I need to go wash up. I’ll be back soon.” Lia walked as steady as she could manage away from prying eyes. 

Once alone, Lia bent over and heaved. This was not a good sign. How could she meet with the Mages if she couldn’t stand up without vomiting? Morrigan found her and held out a cup. Korlia was shaking so much, the witch had to help her drink the special tea.

“Lia, this is bad. Are you certain keeping the child is the best thing for your health? You are much sicker than most pregnant women I’ve tended during their early stages. You’ve lost too much weight, and you can’t survive by just drinking tea.” Morrigan was worried the competent Warden would be too sick to even travel if she kept the baby.

Korlia burst into tears, and her voice was scratchy, “I don’t know what I should do! If I rid myself of this burden, and we get captured, I’d have nothing to offer Loghain to let you all go. If I keep it, I might get sicker and that would lead to our ruin as well. If there is a spirit healer at the tower maybe they can find a way to help me.”

Morrigan sounded frustrated when she answered, “Hopefully, maybe, nothing concrete. If the Mages can’t help you, then after we get this alliance settled we take a day and I’ll nurse you after I brew the remedy. We need you, Korlia. You are a natural leader. Alistair couldn’t command such loyalty. Please, heed my advice.”

“All right, Morrigan. I’ll do as you advise. You’re right. I can’t fight, lead or do anything if I’m too ill to travel. Let’s go before the others get too worried.” Korlia sounded tired but resolved in her decision.

Morrigan left the Warden and made her way back to the group. She reassured them Korlia was doing better. That sleep had helped and her illness would soon be gone. Korlia took the time to bath in the lake. Even though she had to put her dirty armor back on, she felt better having scrubbed the sweat and grime away. When she walked up to the group they all warmly greeted her. She smiled and actually ate some breakfast.

While everyone packed up to leave, Korlia pulled out a special pouch. While not being totally vain, the noble knew accenting her looks would help in getting others to listen to her. Lia used a touch of powder to hide the circles under her eyes. Dabbing a dark pink stain on her lips and a bit on her cheeks made her look less like a corpse. 

“Lia! You look so nice today.” Leliana was relieved the female warden was well enough to accentuate her good looks.

“Thank you, Lily. I figured some war paint would be suitable while trying to get allies to go to war.” Korlia gave a rare chuckle, “Men have a tendency to listen to a pretty girl over one that looks half dead.”

Alistair took one look at his fellow warden and his jaw dropped, “You look beautiful! I mean more beautiful, not to say you don’t look this good every day.”

Morrigan sniped at Alistair’s stumbling, “My, my Alistair can’t form a coherent sentence, what a shock. I imagine the Chantry was happy the Grey Wardens took such a simpleton off their hands.”

“He does blather about inane things, all the time.” The normally silent Sten added.

“Whatever, I just wanted to say I’m happy she’s feeling better.” Alistair stormed ahead.

Lia rubbed a hand over her face, “Ok, please don’t make fun of him guys. I don’t have the patience to calm him down, today. Let’s hope we can conscript the Mages and maybe some Templars. Provided the Templars will leave Morrigan alone.”

Sighing, Korlia led the group to catch up with Alistair. The last thing the Teryna needed was a moody Alistair. It was imperative negotiations remained calm. Who knew what information Loghain had spread about Korlia. Had he already admitted they were married? Did he say Lia had been kidnapped? Korlia pulled her thoughts away from speculation. Being focused on the here and now was the only thing that mattered.


	10. The First Alliance

While waiting to be taken across the Lake, Sten asked to speak with Korlia. He explained how he had lost his sword near the Mages Tower. Lia wasn’t sure why that was so important until the Qunari explained he would be killed by the Qun for being so careless. She vowed to help him search for it while they were traveling. 

Stopping at the Inn, Korlia learned where the sword may be. That would have to wait. They needed to use the treaties to gain the Mages support first. The sword would come later.

Naturally, things couldn’t be easy. Korlia was tempted to abandon every one and head to Tevinter. Stupid blood mages just had to pull a revolt while a blight was going on. The Templars solution? Wait for word from Denerim to kill every single mage. Perhaps it wasn’t the wisest of decisions, but Korlia wasn’t going to let any potential allies die.

Ignoring the warnings, Lia led her group into the tower. After fighting some demons they found themselves facing a group of children and two Mages. Lia recognized the older woman, Wynne. She had been at Ostegar. Pulling the younger woman behind her, Wynne took up a guard position in front of the youngsters.

“Wynne, right? Alistair and I were at Ostegar. We are the only Grey Wardens that survived. Have no fear, we aren’t here to kill children. I want to save any mages, so Knight Commander Gregor can’t use the Right of Annulment. Are there any other survivors?” Korlia kept her tone soft and respectful.

Wynne relaxed her stance and   
answered, “The First Enchanter and some Senior Mages are locked in the top of the tower. I can help you reach them. A powerful blood mage named Uldred is trying to turn them all into abominations. We must be quick to prevent the Right of Annulment.”

“What is it about Towers and death traps?” Alistair grumbled.

“Let’s go. We can’t afford to lose any more Mages.” Lia followed Wynne, and the rest followed her.

The fight to get to the top room of the tower was grueling. Morrigan grabbed an ancient text in the First Enchanter’s room saying it was Flemeth’s spell book. Everyone was flagging as they entered the hall below where the First Enchanter was imprisoned. A lone Templar was trapped. His name was Cullen and he was pissed. Demanding that every Mage be killed.

Lia rolled her eyes and was just done, “You know what? I’ll let you out later. I need Mages, and I refuse to kill them. Pray to the Maker or something, I don’t have time to convince you the Blight is the real evil.”

Cullen was still yelling when Lia kicked down the door. Uldred was an abomination, because nothing in Korlia’s life could go right. She felt like marrying Loghain had been a curse. 

“Ah, a mighty Grey Warden. You’ll do nicely! Join my army, we’ll rule Thedas.” Uldred’s voice sounded warped.

Sighing, Lia vented, “Fuck you. I am trying to defeat an Arch Demon, not become one! Prepare to die!”

Alistair gasped as Korlia charged headlong into the fray not noticing demons were surrounding her from all sides. Everyone engaged a monster while Lia was trying to defeat Uldred. Things were going well, until just before Lia landed a death blow. Her body betrayed her. Dizziness struck her, and she dropped to her knees. Fortunately, Alistair noticed and jumped in front of Uldred’s attack.

Breathing hard, Korlia watched the monster get beheaded before she blacked out. Wynne and Morrigan ran to the unconscious Warden. Wynne began to heal her when she realized what the issue was. She looked at the apostate who shook her head. Wynne nodded and kept her mouth shut. This girl was pregnant, and her body wasn’t handling it well. The Healer did what she could, and Alistair carried her to the bottom floor.

Surprisingly, Alistair got permission for some of the remaining mages to help with the blight. Wynne decided to travel with the Wardens, knowing a spirit healer would be needed. Through it all, Korlia slept. Bodan made room so she could ride in their wagon and the group set off towards Redcliff Castle. 

Korlia finally gained consciousness after the group set up camp for the evening. She waved off the groups concern. 

“I’m sorry, guys. I think Uldred did something to me. I feel much better. Thank you taking care of me.” Korlia smiled and sat down to eat.

Wynne exchanged a look with Morrigan. Leliana engaged in light conversation sensing there was hidden tension. Alistair watched Korlia closely to see if she was hiding any injuries. Eventually he relaxed. Lia was laughing, and she looked better than when he’d first met her. Alistair was certain that the abomination had done something to affect her. 

“Since I slept most of the day, I’ll take watch. It’s the least I can do for letting all of you down in the battle.” Lia stood and went to the edge of the camp.

Morrigan and Wynne followed her. Wynne spoke first, “Warden, you aren’t well at all. Your body, it’s very weak. It will only get worse.”

“Korlia, please. Listen to her. Your health is suffering. It was no spell that took you down today. I think you know that.” Morrigan sounded almost angry.

Lia flashed an irritated look and walked them further away from camp. “Keep your voices down. I know it wasn’t a spell. But, I can’t take your remedy, Morrigan.”

Morrigan hissed back, “If I have to knock you out and force it down your throat you will take the potion!”

“In this case I must agree. You are a Warden, you can’t fight an Arch Demon heavy with child. If you even survive that long! I don’t think you understand. This babe is draining you, your life. I recognize the symptoms. Some women shouldn’t have children because it can kill them. Please, Korlia, be reasonable.” Wynne then leveled a threat. “Either let us fix the problem, or we tell the others and ask for their input.”

“I can’t! You don’t understand! The joining is why your potion won’t work. There is a constant pull on my body because I am tainted, and the child isn’t. It’s protecting itself, don’t you get it? I take your elixir am ill for a day and nothing will change. The baby resisted the taint it will resist your potion too.” Lia’s voice trembled as she fought back tears, “Believe me, I don’t want this child. It will be a constant reminder I gave myself to a traitor and murderer. I just have to let nature take it’s course. If I die, I die. No different than if I die from the Arch Demon. Just, don’t tell the others, yet. Let’s get to Redcliff first.”

“Holy Maker! You were with child when you went through the joining? No wonder you’re sick. Morrigan, she’s right. The child protected itself from the taint. Anything we give Lia to stop the pregnancy will just make her sick.” Wynne sighed.

“Oh, well that is awful. Sorry Lia. We’ll keep your secret for as long as we can. Just, maybe not be so aggressive in battle.” Morrigan paused and then sounded thoughtful, “There might be something in my Mother’s grimoire to help. I’ll look.”

The two mages walked back to camp with grim expressions. Lia stood and looked out at the lake. Tears flowed freely as she faced what she had avoided. Korlia knew, the second she survived the joining she was pregnant. The newly made Warden also realized the babe surviving meant nothing could be done. Loghain had won, again. Only he wasn’t facing the consequences, Korlia was. Leliana watched Lia for a few minutes. When the girl had stopped crying she cautiously approached.

“Lia, it is my turn to be on watch duty. Go, get some sleep. I worry about you.” Leliana spoke kindly.

Looking at the unusual party member Lia gave her a smile, “I can’t sleep, Lily. If you want to keep me company I wouldn’t mind.”

They both sat on some soft grass and Leliana started humming. Korlia let her eyes close and just listened. So much darkness was coming for them all. The Teryna could barely recall when life had been simple. Two months and the world had crumbled. Lia felt more alone than she ever had. The group was close knit, but Korlia felt like a liar for not telling them all about the child she carried. 

“Lily, may I tell you something?” Lia whispered.

“Anything. Is this about your health?” Leliana spoke softly.

Nodding, Korlia showed her pain, “I’m with child. I know you guessed that a few days ago. Did you also figure out who the Father is?”

Leliana let out a deep breath, “It’s Teryn Loghain, isn’t it?”

“I knew you would figure it out. I’m scared of what Alistair will say. He is so very angry, as he should be, at Loghain. I know he is infatuated with me, but I doubt he’ll even fight at my side when he learns the truth.” Korlia’s voice sounded small and ashamed.

“May I ask how you got involved with the Teryn?” Leliana couldn’t imagine that scenario.

“I’ve known him my whole life. When I was introduced at court, I fell for him. I refused to court any of the men my age. For the past six years I’ve dreamed of becoming his wife.” Korlia paused to clear her throat. “About seven weeks ago King Cailan held a ball. Loghain was looking for another wife. Any children he and his bride had would become Cailan and Anora’s heirs. I pushed my Father into offering me. Loghain agreed. I gave myself to him the same night. He took my virginity. To keep my reputation intact, I married him the next day.”

“Korlia! He’s your husband? Oh Maker, I’m so sorry!” Leliana wrapped an arm around her.

Leliana listened in horror to all that happened before Lothering. The former bard couldn’t imagine how Lia hadn’t given into grief. The man she loved, gave her innocence to and married had betrayed her at every turn. Her family murdered, lands taken, then abandoning the Wardens. Leliana wanted to rip Loghain from limb to limb. The worst part to see was Korlia’s heartbreak. She loved her husband, even if she didn’t want to. Alistair was a fine man and would be good to Lia. But, the Teryna was right about one thing. Alistair’s hatred of Loghain might cause him to attack Korlia. Guilt by association, it wasn’t fair but that was how life worked.

After hearing everything, Lily just held Lia. The girl fell asleep and Leliana relaxed. The Warden needed every ounce of strength she could get. As dawn started to break, Lia slowly woke. Lily smiled and helped her stand. Before the usual sickness could grip her, Lily opened her canteen.

“Here, my Lady. Morrigan brought this to me. Freshly brewed.” Lily helped Lia drink her tea.

“Oh, thank the Maker. I don’t think I’ll get sick this morning.” Korlia drank deeply and felt almost normal.

Both women arrived for breakfast and sat. Alistair was relieved. Korlia looked much better. There was color in her cheeks and she ate a full bowl of gruel. Things were looking up. Alistair just hoped Lia wouldn’t be angry when he told her his real identity. Loghain knew and Alistair felt guilty for not confessing sooner. It was a dangerous secret, one that could get them all killed. He loved Korlia. He thought maybe she cared for him too. But, would she still feel the same when she found out what he’d been hiding? Alistair just decided to see what would happen.

Korlia pulled Sten off to one side to update him on something, “I have found out some information on your missing sword. We may be able to retrieve it from someone near Redcliff Castle.”

“Kadan, thank you.” Sten said in his usual dry tone, “Also, whoever the Father of your child is should feel ashamed. You are a leader; a fierce warrior and he should be here to protect you. Unless he died in battle.”

“He did not. He ran from Ostegar like a coward. I will make him pay, Sten. Just, please, don’t tell Alistair about my condition. I’ll let him know, soon.” Korlia said.

Sten nodded, “I understand. The other Warden will blame you for Loghain’s actions. You are honorable, and if Alistair or anyone says otherwise I will crush them.”

Korlia chuckled, “Well, thank you.”

The pair caught up with the others and they started the trek to see Arl Eamon. Korlia felt better knowing she had everyone’s support. If she could handle Alistair correctly then maybe some things would start going better.


	11. Confessions

Korlia was relieved as the group stopped for the night. A short walk tomorrow and they would be at Redcliff. A real bed would be nice even if only for a couple of days. Watching her fellow Warden closely, Lia knew something was going on. Sighing, she hoped he hadn’t figured out she was pregnant. Alistair was nervous. He kept dropping thing while trying to set up his tent, and Lia was just waiting for his interrogation.

“Korlia, may I speak with you, privately?” Alistair stammered.

“Sure.” Korlia turned to the others. “Go ahead and eat if we’re not back when dinner is ready.”

The pair walked in silence for about twenty minutes. Korlia found a nice spot under a tree and sat. Alistair kept pacing and not meeting her eyes.

“Alistair, please, tell me why you’re upset.” Korlia sounded sweet.

Alistair sat next to her and spoke very hesitantly, “Do you remember when Loghain called me “bastard”?”

“Yes, he was particularly mean about it.” Lia was getting nervous.

“It’s because, well, of who my Father was. King Maric had an affair with a serving girl and I was the result. Loghain set the trap in the signal tower hoping to kill me. I know, I should’ve told you before.” Alistair waited for Korlia’s rage.

Lia couldn’t think of a response, she opened and closed her mouth a few times, but the words wouldn’t come. Alistair was starting to sweat. The woman he cared for wasn’t responding. Korlia wasn’t even looking at him. Taking a shaky breath, Alistair was trying to come up with a good excuse for not saying anything.

“Alistair, I, I don’t think you were Loghain’s main target. It is a dangerous secret, but is there any proof of your parentage?” Korlia said slowly.

“Um, no. Just Arl Eamon’s word.” Alistair was relieved she wasn’t yelling, yet.

“That may be the reason Eamon was poisoned.” Lia looked at Alistair and continued. “There is something I need to tell you too. I would’ve said something before, but I was too upset. That and my health hasn’t been good.”

Alistair’s heart ached when he saw Korlia’s eyes flood with tears. Clearly whatever burden she carried was painful. Tentatively reaching out he offered his hand. Lia looked at him and took it. 

“I swear, there is nothing you could tell me that would anger me. Let me help you.” Alistair gave her a smile.

Blowing out a breath Korlia started, “I’m sure you noticed how antagonistic Loghain was to me at Ostagar.”

“I did. He physically harmed you didn’t he?” Alistair watched his beloved closely.

“Just threatened choking and using a dagger on me.” Korlia tried to laugh and it came out as a sob “Loghain is not the man I grew up knowing. He is much different than I assumed. I, I, this is difficult. One moment.”

“Korlia, take as much time as you need. I care for you, so much. Trust that if nothing else. You have suffered even more than I have, I can see it. Please, let me help you.” Alistair whispered as he put an arm around Lia.

The sound of an arrow hitting the tree behind them caused both Wardens to duck. Korlia could hear they were surrounded. She cursed herself for taking Alistair so far from camp. Whoever was after them had obviously waited for the group to be separated. About ten mercenaries closed in. Lia knew fighting was pointless. Striking a deal was the only option.

Korlia stood and raised her hands, “Let me speak to your leader.”

A blond Elf stalked toward her, “I’m listening.”

“Korlia, what are you doing?” Alistair hissed while guarding her back.

“I assume you’re here on behalf of Loghain Mac Tir.” Lia waited for the elf’s nod, “What did he ask you to do?”

“Take you into custody, Teryna, and kill the other Grey Warden.” The Elf smirked.

Lia knew the others would know her and Alistair had been gone too long, she just needed to stall the mercenaries. “May I speak with you privately, I apologize, I didn’t catch your name.”

Bowing dramatically the elf introduced himself, “I am Zevran Arani. Follow me, my Lady.”

Alistair watched with concern. The elf glanced his direction several times. Korlia was speaking too soft for him to hear anything. Zevran whistled and the mercenaries withdrew. Korlia walked to Alistair and motioned for him to follow her.

“Lia, what happened? Why did they let us go?” Alistair was frantic.

“I made a deal with them.” Lia started walking faster.

Alistair grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him, “What deal? What did you offer?”

Korlia clinched her jaw and forced her words out, “I have something that Loghain wants more than your death. More than even the throne. I promised to give it to Zevran, to keep us safe.”

“What is it?” Alistair was confused.

“Does it matter? You’re safe, that’s the important issue. Look, I offered something no one else can give Loghain. Please, just let me handle this.” Korlia looked at Alistair and had a tortured look on her face.

Reaching up he caressed her cheek, “Korlia, you’re upset. What can I do to help you?”

Tears misted Lia’s vision, “No one can help me, Alistair. I wish I’d met you before, well it doesn’t matter. I just wish I knew you before the Blight. We are near camp. Give me a few moments, I don’t want everyone to see me this upset.” Korlia hugged Alistair and he squeezed her tight against him.

“Be careful. Just incase those mercenaries decide not to honor your deal.” Alistair gave her a chaste kiss and left Korlia, so she could compose herself.

The stress cracked Lia’s spirit. Tears flowed freely. Before Korlia turned herself over to the Elf’s custody, she pulled off her necklace. Removing Loghain’s ring, she dropped the necklace in the dirt. One of her companions would see the rings and know she’d left.

“Come, Warden. Your husband awaits.” Zevran materialized from the bushes to retrieve the new Queen.

Korlia followed the Elf, her heart heavy. She’d agreed to go to Loghain after eliciting a promise Alistair wouldn’t be harmed. This was the only safe option. Too many people had died because she’d married the wrong man. It wasn’t long until she was helped onto a horse and Zevran hopped on behind her.

“Alistair, Lia’s been gone too long. We need to see if she’s ok.” Leliana was very worried.

The Bard and the Warden walked to the spot Alistair had left his love. “Oh Maker take me for a fool! Why did I leave her alone? Maybe we can catch them.”

“Wait.” Leliana bent down and retrieved something from the road. “It’s her necklace, with her parents wedding rings. Alistair, she left. Probably to keep us safe. Let’s go inform the others.”

“No!” Alistair turned and set off toward where the mercenaries had cornered them. “I refuse to let them have her.”

“Alistair! At least let’s get the others in case we need to fight.” Leliana led the irate Warden back to camp.

The Bard explained what they found. Everyone went quiet. They knew Korlia left so they could continue gathering allies. If Loghain stopped hunting them because he had her, of course she would trade herself. Alistair was close to screaming he was so frustrated.

Morrigan was done listening to Alistair’s pointless arguing, “Look, Korlia is with child, Alistair. She is sick because the baby is draining her strength. It was only a matter of time before Korlia couldn’t travel.”

“What? How could she, when?” Alistair’s brain froze.

Leliana took over the conversation, “It was a secret marriage arranged by her Father. She conceived just a few weeks before Ostagar. Teryn Loghain is her husband, but it hasn’t been announced publicly. Korlia believes Loghain would’ve killed Cailan even if he had survived the battle at Ostagar. She knows Loghain murdered her family. Lia left to keep us safe. The child is Loghain’s heir. It is the only bargaining tool Korlia can use. She didn’t tell you because she cares for you, Alistair. Korlia is convinced you’ll hate her because she had to marry Loghain.” 

Alistair dropped to his knees, visibly shaken, “None of what happened was her fault! You didn’t see how Loghain treated her. He was abusive. If she goes to him, he may kill her! Child or no, Loghain is furious with her. We can’t let Korlia do this!”

“It is done. What we need to do is continue making alliances. Korlia’s only hope is if we can gather an army and march on Denerim. She needs you to be strong, Alistair. You are her only hope, Ferelden’s only hope! So you can stay on your knees and give up or pull yourself together and do what needs to be done.” Morrigan’s tone left no room for argument.

Alistair’s heart was shattered. He cursed himself for being so consumed with grief he’d pushed Korlia away. He had to gather allies. Morrigan was right. The only chance for Korlia was a rescue. Something Alistair couldn’t do with only five people. He stood and hardened his resolve. He would save Lia. He had to.


	12. Confrontation

Zevran knew trying to bed Korlia now, wouldn’t be a good idea. Let her get settled back in the palace and then he’d seduce the girl. About two hours into the ride back, Korlia indicated she needed to stop. She staggered just a few feet away from the horse before she vomited. Zevran was worried. She didn’t stop heaving. He motioned for his mage to come check on her.

Korlia said something to the mage and the mage nodded. She helped Korlia walk to a tree trunk and let the Warden sit. 

“What is wrong with her?” Zevran was worried.

The mage busied herself taking out a bag of herbs and mixed them in a cup with some water. “She’s pregnant. I’ll make some extra tonic, so you won’t have to stop frequently, but she’s fragile Zev.”

Zevran’s brain short circuited for a moment, “Is the Father the Warden traveling with her?”

“No, her babe is Loghain’s. The King will be ecstatic. Keep careful watch on her. If anything happens to the child, Loghain will kill you.” The Mage left Zevran stewing next to the horse.

It wasn’t long before they were back on the road. With her nausea under control, Zevran made excellent time back to Denerim. He only had to change horses three times. Korlia had been much different than Zevran thought she’d be. The new Queen was silent and appeared to be resigned. Not a happy marriage obviously. The Crow assumed Korlia figured out how treacherous her husband is.

Korlia didn’t respond as Zevran threw a hooded cloak on her and took her into the palace. They went through the wine cellar to avoid most of the guards. It was around three in the morning when the Crow knocked on the King’s door. Hearing a sharp command to enter, Zevran quickly let he and Korlia inside.

“Majesty, I bring you a gift.” Zevran removed the cloak and watched Loghain’s eyes widen.

“Korlia, sweetheart! I’m so happy you’re here.” Loghain moved to take his wife in his arms.

The Queen stared over his shoulder and didn’t move. Pulling back, the King noticed how pale and sickly his wife looked.

“Zevran, what’s wrong with her? Is she injured?” Loghain tried to make eye contact but Korlia turned her gaze to the floor.

Clearing his throat Zevran spoke, “She has been fighting nausea, Sire. The Queen is with child. A healer can make a tonic to help settle her stomach.”

Loghain watched his wife go behind the changing screen to presumably wash up. “I hope you’re not saying the bastard touched my wife!”

“No, Majesty. I should let you speak with the Queen alone. I shall see you later today.” Zevran bowed and exited the room.

Loghain poured himself a glass of wine and sat on the edge of the bed. He gave Korlia her space. When she’d finished her bathing rituals she stepped from behind the screen in Loghain’s robe. His wife couldn’t have looked sexier if she tried. Even though white as a ghost, she still looked amazing. The silk clung to her curves and Loghain needed to take her.

Loghain watched Korlia approach him. He was in awe. He’d missed her, and he was so relieved she’d come back to him safe. Before he did anything he needed to ask about her pregnancy.

Loghain ran his fingers through her hair as Korlia sat next to him on the bed. “My lovely wife, is it true? Do you carry my child?”

Finally, Korlia turned her gaze to his, “Yes, my Lord. I must’ve conceived the first time we made love. I’ve been ill because my body is having trouble adjusting to being pregnant.”

“Korlia, you will be on strict bedrest then. I don’t want anything to happen to you or our child.” Loghain was afraid he’d lose his heir.

Korlia sighed and leaned away from the man she had married, “An upset stomach doesn’t require me to lay in bed like an invalid.”

Loghain narrowed his eyes at Korlia’s rejection, “You will do as I command! Unlike when you ran off into certain death. What’s gotten into you?”

“What’s gotten into me? Are you serious?” Korlia stood and started pacing, rage coloring her tone, “It was you that allowed Howe to slaughter my family. Then abandoned the Wardens like a coward!”

“Sit down, Korlia!” Loghain made a grab for his wife.

She leapt away and grabbed a knife off the table. “Stay away from me, you low born scum!” 

Loghain stood and cursed back, “Oh you snobbish bitch! Not all of us were born into privilege, some had to fight to survive.”

“I haven’t? I nearly died fighting my way out of Highever. The joining was no picnic. Not to mention having walked into your cleverly laid trap. You betrayed me at every turn. Worse you betrayed Ferelden and our King! For what? Power? You used me! I loved you, and you turned out to be just another worthless liar!” Korlia screeched at her husband.

“Korlia, I won’t tolerate the same attitude you displayed at Ostegar! You married me, pledged to be a good and obedient wife. Now, one last chance, stop throwing a tantrum and come here!” Loghain’s voice had turned menacing.

Korlia made a disgusted noise and jumped toward her husband. Loghain was ready for the attack. He gripped the wrist holding the knife so hard he could feel the bones start to break. His wife dropped the knife as she cried out in pain. Loghain bent and picked up the weapon. Korlia took advantage and kneed him in the chest.

Loghain grunted, but it wasn’t hard enough to truly hurt him. Throwing the knife across the room he stood. Grabbing Korlia’s other hand he forced her onto the bed. She fought him with every thing she had. The King gave her a vicious grin. Forcing Korlia’s arms above her head he wrapped one hand around her wrists. Using his weight to hold her still, Loghain pulled the belt off the robe his wife had borrowed. It was a few moments and Korlia’s hands were tied to the bed.

“Now, wife, will you behave?” Loghain hissed in her ear.

Korlia spat on the King’s cheek. Seeing the look in Loghain’s eyes as he wiped away the spittle she shrank back. The King slapped her face. Korlia whimpered as he slapped her a second time.

“Be grateful you carry my heir, Korlia. I would beat you until you couldn’t walk otherwise. Now, I plan on making love to you. How much you enjoy it, depends on your resistance. Stop fighting me and I will treat you like the Queen you are.” Loghain leaned down to kiss his wife.

Korlia closed her eyes and let Loghain have his way. She felt ashamed as her body responded to his touch. She silently wept as he continued to bring her pleasure. Korlia tried to fight feeling love for him and failed. When it was over, Lia let Loghain hold her. He whispered words of love and she gave into exhaustion.

Zevran watched, hidden in the shadows until the King also fell asleep. While an assassin by trade, the Crow didn’t care for how Loghain treated his wife. She was beautiful, smart, kind and tough as nails. For the first time in a long time Zevran regretted taking a job. Korlia was a Grey Warden, and only they could stop a blight. The only thing Loghain cared about was power. The Crow decided. He’d help Korlia escape. They would catch up to the others and save Ferelden. If Zevran also bedded the beauty, well he’d consider it a bonus.

Loghain woke and sighed, it wasn’t a dream. Korlia was in his arms. But, she’d figured out his plan because Howe attacked too soon. That and she’d become a Grey Warden. What did she mean the joining almost killed her? The new King assumed Wardens just took an oath or something. Korlia’s body was also having trouble adjusting to carrying a baby. That was probably just stress though.

His wife stirred and then jumped out of bed. Loghain followed worried. Korlia grabbed a washing bowl and began retching. It was difficult to watch. Loghain rang the bell for a servant. He’d seen pregnancy sickness but never this awful. When Korlia stopped vomiting she fainted. The King picked her up and carried her back to bed. A servant appeared, and he snapped at them to fetch a healer.

A knock sounded and Loghain threw on a shirt and pants. “Enter.”

“Father? Is everything all right?” Anora paused when she looked at the bed. “Oh! Korlia’s back. What’s wrong with her?”

Loghain needed to keep his daughter loyal so he played on the fears he’d been cultivating, “My spy found her. He barely rescued her from Maric’s bastard and some others. Korlia is carrying my child and Alistair tried to kill it and nearly killed her instead. I fear she may not survive.”

Anora gasped and grabbed her Father’s hand, “Maker! Let it not be! I’m so sorry, Father. I will go pray for her. Please let me know if I can help with anything.”

“I will, Anora. Thank you.” Loghain gave his daughter a half smile as she left.

The palace healer arrived and Loghain directed him to the bed. The mage did a thorough check up. 

“Well? What’s wrong with her?” The King was out of patience.

Bowing the healer sounded terrified, “Sire, she is extremely ill. The babe is sapping her strength. I can mix something for her sickness, but I fear for her life. If she can’t keep food down she will get weaker and weaker. It’s a rare condition, and I’ve never seen the mother survive it. I’m sorry, Majesty.”

Loghain stood in shock, he couldn’t lose Korlia. “She went through the joining to become a Grey Warden recently, could that be contributing to her illness?”

“Was she already with child?” The King nodded, and the mage huffed out a tense breath, “Sire, that is why her life is in danger. I helped prepare the mixture at Ostegar. I wasn’t there to witness those that drank it, but I know how toxic it was.”

“What’s in it?” Loghain began pacing.

The mage began mixing some herbs while speaking, “Refined lyrium, darkspawn blood and a drop of blood from an Arch Demon. Those that survive the drink become tainted. That’s how Grey Wardens are so fierce when fighting darkspawn.”

The King sank into a chair while trying to process what he’d been told, “So how did the child survive the joining and why is Korlia dying?”

“I have no idea. The child shouldn’t have. Korlia is so ill because the taint and the baby aren’t compatible. Her body is being pulled in two directions. I can control the nausea, but I fear she won’t last much longer.” The Mage finished the potion and grabbed a goblet. “Every four hours she needs to drink this. Mix it with some wine. I can stay if you’re busy this morning. Otherwise I will send up some soup and other soft foods for her to eat.”

“I’ll watch her. I hate to ask this, but is there a way to terminate this pregnancy?” Loghain hated considering the idea, but if Korlia died soon the child would die too.

Looking down the Mage gave the harsh news, “I can brew the elixir. But, if the babe survived the joining, I doubt anything I can make will affect it without risking Korlia’s life. Let me know if you want to try it.”

“I’ll consider that a last resort then. I’ll send for you later.” Loghain went to the bed after the Mage left.

Sitting next to Korlia he despaired. He wanted to wring Howe’s neck. If the idiot had waited to attack Highever Korlia wouldn’t have figured out the game being played. She wouldn’t have joined the Warden’s in defiance of his wishes. Loghain had an heir that was killing the woman he loved. The King blinked and realized that was true. He was in love with her. The child had to go. If he did nothing Korlia was dead. She might die taking the potion, but it might save her.

“I will save you, Korlia. I love you, so much. Please, I never planned for you to lose your family. I’m so sorry. I don’t care what I have to do, I won’t let you die!” Loghain pulled her into his lap and cried into her hair.


	13. Denerim

Flemeth frowned as she gazed into her cauldron. She understood Korlia’s decision to go to Loghain. It gave her daughter and the other Warden the time to gather allies. But, the child was making her ill. Whispering ancient words of her craft, Flemeth cast a spell to save Korlia. It would take a few hours to work, but the Warden was out of danger. The babe wouldn’t survive, but it shouldn’t have survived the joining. What happened now was in Korlia’s hands. Hopefully the girl would use her new-found strength and leave Denerim with the Crow. Unless Ferelden fell to the Arch Demon, Flemeth knew her part was over.

Loghain gently shook his wife awake. “Korlia, you must take your medicine.”

Korlia slowly opened her eyes and wanted to scream. She turned her head away from her husband. 

“Sweetheart, please! You must keep your strength up.” Loghain tried to hold a cup to his wife’s mouth.

Weakly, Korlia tried to shove his hand away. “Just let me die. Please, it’s going to happen anyway.”

Loghain set the cup aside and pulled his wife into his lap. “Korlia, I’m begging you. Take the medicine. I love you, I can’t lose you.”

“If you love me, why did you kill my family?” Korlia burst into tears, “I’ve loved you for so long, but I don’t really know you, do I?”

“Lia, I swear I had no idea Howe was going to attack Highever! He was supposed to bring his forces to help with the darkspawn. Now, if I move against him he’s threatening to start a civil war. I didn’t want this, Korlia. I wanted my beautiful wife, and to retire from commanding the army within the next year. Please, sweetheart, take your medicine. I don’t want you to die!” Loghain eyes glistened, and Korlia wondered if she were wrong.

“I’ll take it. I’m too tired to fight you, husband.” Korlia sighed.

She drank the mixture, but immediately felt ill. Korlia twisted off the King’s lap and staggered to a wash bowl. She couldn’t keep the mixture down. Loghain rang for the healer and went to help his wife. The sickness didn’t last long, but Korlia was too weak to stand afterwards. Loghain carried her back to bed and fetched some cool water.

Looking down he realized she fainted again. His wife looked like she was in pain, and a sheen of sweat appeared across her brow. The King bathed her face while he waited for the Mage. Howe would pay dearly for his greed. Once Loghain secured his rule, Howe would be executed.

“Sire, what’s wrong?” The Mage asked as he ran in the room.

Loghain turned around and the mage was surprised to see him so distraught, “She can’t keep the tonic down. She can’t keep anything down! Korlia said she knows she’s dying. Do something!”

The Healer felt Korlia’s forehead and was surprised she felt so warm, “Sire, I’ll need your help. I need to get this fever reducing tonic down her throat.”

Between the two men they managed to force the vial of liquid into Korlia. Loghain let out a sigh of relief when it didn’t appear as if his wife was going to throw it back up. The King kept wiping Korlia down with cool water to help combat the fever. 

After about an hour, Loghain and the mage noticed Korlia was started to moan in pain. Pulling down the covers, it was obvious why. Blood was rapidly pooling on the bed, and Loghain rang for more servants. The Mage tried to stop the miscarriage, but he knew it was hopeless. He concentrated on keeping Korlia alive. The Mage ignored the servants rushing around him, just calling out for things he needed. Eventually Korlia calmed. She was out of danger and would recover.

“Sire, Korlia will live. She will be weak for a few days, but her life is no longer in danger.” The Mage sounded tired after using most of his mana.

“What of the baby?” Loghain knew the probable answer.

The Mage flinched but answered honestly. “Majesty, it is lost. Her body just couldn’t carry it. There is some good news. In just a few days you may try for another heir. It was the joining that made her ill. If she conceives again there should be no issues.”

Both men moved to the bed when they heard Korlia move. Loghain knelt and caressed her cheek. “Sweetheart? What do you need?”

“Water, please.” Korlia’s voice was barely a whisper.

The Mage gave his approval for her to have water with some medicinal herbs. He mixed a cup quickly and went to the sick woman. Loghain moved the Mage out of the way and held a cup to his wife’s lips. She slowly drank the water mixed with a sedative. While still pale Korlia seemed to be better. Her eyes closed, and the King decided to let her sleep.

A knock sounded, and the Mage went to answer the door. Arl Howe walked in and Loghain wanted to throttle him.

“Majesty, your wife has returned! This is good news, yes?” The Arl smirked.

“You, Mage. Wait outside, I’ll need you to watch Korlia while I am dealing with some issues.” Loghain turned a deadly stare to his “friend”. “What do you want?”

“We’ve received some news, Sire. Arl Eamon is on death’s door. He won’t be able to act against you now. How should we proceed?” Arl Howe sounded smug to Loghain’s ears.

“Leave it, for now. I will be announcing my marriage in a few days when the Nobles are gathered. No one will defy Cailan’s last wishes, not when I have my lovely wife at my side.” The king sounded more confident than he felt.

The Arl was surprised, but happy Loghain could present an indisputable claim to the throne. “Sire, we should discuss the spread of the darkspawn threat. It’s slow but moving steadily.”

“I’ll join you in my council chambers after I dress.” Loghain called the Mage back and left him to guard his wife.

Loghain was frustrated. Three days since Korlia had been back and he’d barely had a minute to spare since she lost their child. The King didn’t blame her, he was just worried his wife hadn’t been conscious most of the time. Loghain needed her to get healthy so they could try for another child. It would make life so much easier if he could present his wife, carrying the next ruler of Ferelden. All the Nobles would fall in line. If Arl Eamon didn’t expire soon he’d have Zevran go finish the job. Looking up, the King sighed as yet another runner came in with news. More problems to deal with.

Korlia woke and could tell by the shadows it was late afternoon. A mage was reading in a chair near her.

“Where is my, um where is his Majesty?” Korlia croaked out.

“My Lady, you seem much improved.” The Mage sounded relieved as he held a cup of water for Korlia to drink, “The King is in a war council, he’ll be back soon. Unless you’d like me to fetch him now?”

Shaking her head she slowly sat up and spoke hesitantly, “May I ask your name?”

“I am Reynold, my Lady.” The Mage gave a bow.

“I am much improved, Reynold. Could you examine me and my child? I’m not sure why I feel so much better.” Korlia thought maybe the babe had died.

“My Lady, I am so sorry, but you lost the child. That’s why you feel better.” The Mage frowned at the almost happy look on Korlia’s face. “Are you ok? Some women have a difficult time, emotionally, when they lose a baby.”

Korlia looked up and schooled her features, “It’s an awful thing to admit, but it’s almost a relief I’m no longer ill. Tell me, can a Mage cast a spell from far away and help someone?”

“A powerful witch, but those are rare magic users. Do you know someone like that?” The Mage was curious.

Korlia smiled, “I do, actually. They saved my life at Ostagar. Seems I owe them a second favor. I dreamed of her.”

“You are very lucky indeed, my Lady.” Reynold smiled back, “I am supposed to let his Majesty know any change in your condition.”

“If he’s busy don’t bother him.” Korlia was dreading the inevitable confrontation.

Reynold bit his lip and answered slowly, “I would normally respect that, but you have been in and out of consciousness for three days. The King is extremely worried, so I must go let him know you are much improved.”

“I understand.” Korlia nodded and sat up completely as soon as the Mage was gone. “I can sense you, you may show yourself.”

“My Lady.” Zevran bowed as he came out of the shadows. “You are recovered, and for that I am happy. I will not ask for details, but are you certain you want to stay in Denerim?”

“Why would you care?” Korlia was suspicious.

Sighing, the Crow sat next to the bed. “I have seen how Loghain treats you. He is a fool! You should be adored, doted upon, worshipped, not ordered about like a maid. Not to mention he refuses to accept that Wardens are the only ones that can end the blight. I like living, Loghain will get us all killed if he doesn’t act.”

“Zevran, is Loghain as treacherous as I think? Did he order my family killed?” Korlia had to know.

“Not killed the way it was carried out. Howe wanted Highever because your Father married an Orlesian noble right after Maric took back the throne. Loghain gave permission for Howe to bring treason charges once he was King. The Arl decided killing everyone was easier.” Zevran was watching Korlia closely, and she looked thunderous.

“What do you mean when Loghain became King? Cailan would still be alive if not for the blight.” Korlia was trying not to scream in frustration.

“My Lady, Loghain hired me to watch you and to kill Cailan after your Chantry wedding. I am an Antivan Crow. But, I regret taking this position. Which is why I am speaking to you now.” Zevran decided to be completely open, “You don’t belong here. Loghain’s abuse will get worse. He cares for you, in his way, but if you don’t meet his ideal of a perfect wife he’ll be cruel. I am offering to help you escape.”

Letting out a deep breath, Korlia spoke in a near whisper, “Tonight, after he falls asleep. Do you know where my armor and weapons are?”

“I will bring them to the stables. Here, take this.” Zevran handed the girl a vial, “Slip this into his wine. He will sleep deeply for hours. I’ll be waiting at midnight. If you can’t get to me, I will try and get you out while he is in meetings tomorrow. I hear people coming, be safe my Lady.”

The Crow disappeared and Korlia tried to school her features into an expressionless mask. Something had happened to her husband. He used to be honorable, not power hungry. The man Korlia fell for wouldn’t have dreamed of killing the King and betraying Ferelden. Arl Howe, so he went against Loghain’s wishes and murdered her family. That was something she could use against Howe when the time came.

The door slammed open and the King rushed to the bed. “Sweetheart, you’re feeling better?”

“Yes, my Lord.” Korlia’s voice was shaky and soft.

She was pulled into a hug as Loghain whispered, “I love you so much. You shall have anything you desire, Korlia. I am so relieved your sickness has passed. What do you need? Let me pamper you.”

“I am a bit hungry, Sire. I haven’t eaten solid food a few days. May I have some supper brought up?” Korlia was trying not to cringe away from her husband’s touch. 

“Leave it to me.” The King went to the door and ordered a hovering servant to bring up a feast.

Korlia got out of bed and went behind the changing screen. “My Lord, may I have a bath readied?”

“Yes, Lia.” Loghain shouted down the hall to get hot water sent as well. 

Korlia freshened up and put on the black nightgown from the first night she slept with her husband. She was trembling as she tried to hold back her tears. Lia was terrified of Loghain. She wasn’t sure how to act. 

“Do you need help, love?” Loghain asked as he came around the screen.

“Maker! You scared me.” Korlia let out a breathless laugh. “I’ll feel better after a long soak.”

Loghain pulled his wife to him and kissed her. Korlia felt tears roll down her cheeks. She couldn’t stop conflicting emotions from flooding her mind. 

Loghain pulled back and wore a concerned look, “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“I am scared. I don’t want to upset you again, my Lord.” Korlia could barely breathe.

Crushing her to his chest the King spoke softly, “Leave the past in the past, Korlia. I never meant to push you away, love. You deserve everything I can give. We will not speak of what came before. What matters now is guiding Ferelden through this dangerous time. I need you, my lovely wife.”

Korlia wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to forget all she had learned. If she could get Loghain to lower his guard, she could give him the sleeping potion. Lia needed to get away from him. The longer she stayed, she knew her resolve would weaken. It broke her heart, but she faced the ugly truth. Her husband was not a good man. Loghain cost Korlia her family and was steering Ferelden toward disaster.

The servants entering had Korlia stepping away and grabbing a robe to keep her modesty. Loghain supervised everything wanting it perfect for his wife. Korlia let out a sigh as soon as the tub was filled. Pouring in some jasmine oil, Lia entered the tub. Savoring the luxury knowing it would be a long time before she would have this again, if ever. Loghain came behind the screen and began to wash her. Korlia closed her eyes and bit her tongue to keep from ordering him not to touch her.

Korlia cut her bath short so she didn’t have to suffer Loghain’s romantic gesture any further. After drying off, Loghain handed Korlia a deep red satin nighty. The Warden blushed under the King’s heated stare.

Loghain sounded enthralled as he ran his fingers over the smooth material, “You are a vision, sweetheart. Let’s dine so I may take you to bed.”

Korlia just gave a shy smile and sat next to her husband. The King tried to engage his wife in conversation, but she would give the briefest of answers and then fall silent. Loghain was no fool. Korlia blamed him for Arl Howe’s actions. It was obvious she thought he betrayed Ferelden by retreating the night Cailan died. His frustration was mounting. He needed his loving wife at his side. Not this icy, shrew. Loghain decided he’d had enough.

Hauling his wife into his arms he whispered in her ear, “My beautiful Korlia. I am going to make love to you and show you what a treasure you are.”

Korlia started trembling, she couldn’t do this. “Please, I just want to sleep, husband.”

“You deny me my rights as your husband and your King?” He growled.

Jumping up Korlia turned on her husband, “I deny a liar from sexual gratification. Don’t you dare think of touching me. You might as well of slit my nephews’ throat yourself! I won’t bed a murderer again!”

“I will give you one chance to apologize. If you refuse, I will throw you in the dungeon and charge you with treason. Now, beg for my mercy!” Loghain hissed in rage.

Korlia was shaking she was so livid as she quietly responded, “I will never apologize to someone who isn’t a true noble! You are beneath me, in every way! You call yourself King? You’re just a pathetic peasant playing dress up. Do as you will I care not.”

Loghain was deathly still after Korlia’s outburst. She knew she’d crossed a line and there was no going back. The King would kill her of that she was certain. The warden met his eyes with a cool look that only one who came from privilege could truly master. Korlia didn’t retreat as he stalked towards her. She kept her head held high, prepared for his vitriol.

Being arrested was what she expected. The backhand she received wasn’t. It snapped her head to the side and she gasped in pain. The King then gripped her hair at the base of her neck and forced her to the bed. Korlia, now feeling much better, fought him with all her strength. Slipping his grip, Korlia dove to the table and grabbed the first thing closest to the edge. Loghain advanced on her his look murderous. When he got close enough Korlia flung the gold cup as hard as she could at the King’s head.

Loghain ducked and ended up just being grazed by the goblet. His wife was tiring, and he knew it was just a matter of time before she weakened enough for him to subdue her. Instead of walking around the table, the King heaved it onto it’s side. He smiled at the fear in Korlia’s eyes. She was trapped. Stomping to her she whimpered and sank to her knees.

“Please, my Lord. I’m sorry! I beg for mercy.” Korlia sounded desperate.

Loghain leaned down and grabbed his wife by the neck. Hauling to her feet she began scratching at his hands since she couldn’t breathe. The King flung her towards the bed and she landed hard against one of the bed posts. Sliding to the floor again she was gasping in pain as she held her side.

“What’s the matter dear? Ribs hurting?” Loghain taunted as he slowly advanced on his wife.

“Sire, please! I’m sorry! I’ll do anything you ask, just please show me mercy!” Korlia’s voice was laced with agony.

Standing over his wife, Loghain’s expression hardened, “You’ve had every chance to obey me, woman. What I do now will be less than you deserve. Attacking me, striking me, all carry a death sentence. If I didn’t need you for your lineage, I’d have you on the rack and torturing you myself.” Giving her a wicked grin, the King passed judgement, “There are things I can do to teach you your place. I will do nothing life-threatening, but you will learn to respect me, Korlia. I need to go get my tools, but I’ll be back soon, sweetheart.”

The Warden moaned in pain as Loghain pulled her up and tossed her on the bed. He quickly tied her down and gagged her. With that the King rose and headed out of the room. The Warden was terrified. Maybe she could blame her anger on grief and the fact she lost their heir. If she couldn’t slip her restraints clever lying would be the only thing that could protect her now.

Korlia tried everything but Loghain had trussed her up effectively. Tears streamed down her face as the Warden realized her temper cost her an easy escape. If the King were particularly violent, Zevran wouldn’t be able to get her out of the palace. As it stood, Korlia suspected her ribs were cracked. Every breath was torture in itself.


End file.
